Unlikely Soulmates
by Failte
Summary: While the wizarding world is at war, two unlikely souls find love. When something unexpected happens, will it come between Tonks and Lupin or can they find a way to keep it together?
1. Chapter 1

Tonks unclipped her robes and slipped them off. She was hot and tired and the weight of the robes was just too heavy. All she could think about was a long, hot bath and curling up in bed with Remus.

She smiled at the thought and felt a quick surge of excitement. Since the night of the attack at Hogwarts, they had been practically inseparable. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part, she had to convince him that she didn't care about the age difference or his lack of money or that he was a werewolf. Well, the last part wasn't entirely true. She did care that he was a werewolf, it was a matter of constant worry for her. She was worried about him hurting himself, she was worried about the way he was shunned by society, and she was worried about how he had used his condition to put distance between them. But she knew that all that worry stemmed from her feelings for him. She was in love with him, had been for over a year. She had tried to tell him, but he had trouble accepting her feelings and returning them.

Remus was afraid of love, to give it and to receive it, but Tonks was making it her life goal to show him that not only was he worthy of her love, but that he felt the same way about her.

She walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic on her way to her office, okay, it wasn't so much an office as a desk shoved in a small cubicle in a large room shared by several aurors. Tonks had been on duty forthirty-eightstraight hours and she was about to tell Robards where he could shove his overtime. She knew that would never happen, with all that going on in the wizarding world, everyone was working long, hard hours. Death Eaters were being sought and, hopefully, captured, Voldemort was out there somewhere, his minions wrecking havoc in both the wizard and muggle worlds. And everyone was on edge, waiting for word from Harry Potter.

Hogwarts had opened a few months earlier, but very few students actually arrived. With Dumbledore gone and the constant threat of danger, only a couple dozen students returned. The last time Tonks had seen Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, had been over five months earlier when she and Remus had attended Bill Weasley's marriage to Fleur Delacour. A couple days after the celebration, the trio left in search of the horcruxes and Voldemort. Every so often Ron would owl his parents, just to let them know the three of them were still alive. Everyone was handling Mrs. Weasley with kid gloves, worried that this might just be the straw that breaks the hippogriff's back. Percy was still not talking with the family, Ron disappeared, Ginny had become withdrawn since her separation from Harry, and just last week, Fleur announced she was pregnant. Combine all that stress with all the problems going on in the world, and it was amazing that Molly Weasley was still going so strong.

Tonks stopped at her desk, tossed her work robe over the back of her chair and groaned at the sight of a new piece of parchment on her desk. She ran her hand through the shoulder length bob of blonde hair she had taken on as part of her undercover appearance for that day and picked up the paper. A quiet sigh escaped her lips when she saw that it was just a report needing her signature, not a new assignment.

_Maybe I can sneak out for the evening,_ she thought as she signed her name with a flourish. _I can take that hot bath and curl up with Remus and a glass of wine_.

The full moon had been three nights ago and Remus was still a bit weak so she knew he wouldn't be feeling any more active than she was. When he was feeling up to it, Remus would return underground to try and convince the werewolves to help the wizards. But it was hard, dangerous work. He had yet to find a single werewolf who wasn't bitter towards the entire wizarding world. As far as they were convinced, the wizards were only getting what they deserved after the way they treated the werewolves.

When the full moon arrived, he sneaked off to either the Shrieking Shack or 12 Grimmuald Place and locked himself away from others. Tonks hated thinking of him being alone at those times, but she knew it was too dangerous for her to be near him. So, instead, she convinced him to come and stay with her in the days leading up to and after the full moon so he could rest and she could care for him. Being a prideful man, Remus wouldn't just let her take care of him. Whenever he was at her flat, he would gather his waning strength to straighten up her home, do any repairs or odd jobs, and cook dinner. His ability to cook had been a very pleasant surprise for Tonks who was used to preparing quick, easy meals for one.

A smile crossed her lips as she thought of the evening usually two days before the full moon. It was almost like the animalistic aspects of Remus' persona took over and, once he realized she enjoyed his company, he made the most of it. Just a few nights ago, he met her at the door when she came home and took her right there, against the wall. It had been fast, intense, passionate, and amazing. He held her up against the wall, still buried inside her, and apologized profusely for his behavior. Tonks laughed and tightened her arms around him, not wanting to break contact.

"Remus, darling, that was amazing," she had told him.

He lifted his head and met her gaze with his shameful one, "I was an animal. I'm sorry."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly, "Don't apologize. You just made me feel desirable and wanted. I just wish you would do this more often."

He released her and led her to the bedroom where they made love again. And again.

The memory of that evening warmed her completely as she stood beside her desk, unconsciously gnawing on a quill.

"Tonks!"

Kinsley Shacklebolt's voice cut through her happy thoughts and made her groan. She whirled around and saw him striding purposefully across the room toward her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him. "No! I have been here for almost two straight days, I'm tired, I smell, I'm hungry, and I need sleep more than I need oxygen right now. I am a low level auror, there are plenty of better qualified wizards who could cover for me for a few hours. Let me sleep, _please_!"

Kingsley stopped in front of her and raised an eyebrow, "Nice speech, Tonks. Here," he held out a book she hadn't noticed he had been carrying. "I was going to ask you to return this book I borrowed from Remus. But if you're too tired and smelly to do that, I can give it to him myself."

Tonks smiled sheepishly and took the book, "Sorry, sir, I guess I snapped a little."

He smiled. Kingsley had developed a soft spot for the over eager, clumsy young auror. "I understand, we're all a bit on edge nowadays. Go, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, sir, thank you."

"Good job helping with that takedown in Hogsmeade. You're doing a good job, Tonks."

Compliments from Kingsley were always meaningful and rare. A blush colored her cheeks and her smile turned shy, "Thank you, Kingsley."

"Good night."

"Good night." She watched him turn and walk away, stopping to talk to Mad-Eye Moody who had entered.

Feeling lighter and relieved, Tonks cast a quick locking spell over her desk, it was difficult to know who you could or couldn't trust any more, and all but skipped from the room.

* * *

Remus looked up from the stack of papers on the table in front of him when he heard the soft **_pop_** of someone apparating. The main room of Tonks' flat served as both living and dining rooms where he sat at the dining table, working on his book. Tonks was the only one who knew that Remus was writing a book. He had tried to keep it a secret, but she had accidentally found the first three chapters he had written in his briefcase. It was good. It was his story, of a boy bitten by a werewolf and having to grow up an outcast. Remus' lifelong love of books and his quiet intelligence had come together to give him a true talent at writing.

Before Tonks had discovered his work, Remus had been embarrassed to admit he was writing a book. But she hadn't laughed at him, she had supported him and, because of that, he found the courage to work at fulfilling his dream.

Tonks looked totally different than she had when she had left the flat. When she kissed him goodbye and walked out the door, she had her trademark pink spikes and lavender eyes, a playful smile on her young face. Now her hair was an ash blonde and skimmed her shoulders, her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown, and her face appeared older, her nose longer.

No matter how she changed her appearance, Remus would know her anywhere. His heightened canine senses had stronger olfactory abilities and he would know her scent anywhere. And no matter what she looked like, whenever she saw him, her face lit up and there was a sparkle he would recognize anywhere.

"Bad day?" He asked.

She groaned in response and fell onto the overstuffed, orange sofa that sat in the middle of her hodge podge of a living room. There was also a wooden rocking chair painted green, an arm chair covered in a bright floral fabric, a coffee table and two mismatched end tables all facing a fireplace surrounded by chipped marble. Knick knacks and the old potion bottles in various shapes and sizes that she collected sat throughout the flat. It was a cluttered, homey place that welcomed in everyone who entered.

Remus pushed back from the table and crossed the room to sit on the arm of the sofa, "Can I do anything for you, Dora?"

Tonks opened her eyes and looked up at the tired, concerned face of the man she loved. He was the only one to call her that and she loved that he did. "No, thank you, Remus, it just feels so good to be home, to come home to you."

He smiled and offered her his hands. When she took them, he pulled her into a sitting position and slid down beside her. "Can I get you something to eat? I made some soup earlier, there is plenty left over."

She settled against him, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, "I was thinking about taking a long, hot bath and then curling up in bed with you."

"I'll draw the bath for you," he said, standing and pulling her to her feet. "You undress and relax."

"Have you heard from Harry?" She asked, following him down the short hallway where the small bathroom was just across the hall from the bedroom.

Remus turned left and entered the bathroom while she turned right into the bedroom. "No. I spoke with Molly, they haven't received word from Ron in over a week, she's worried."

"I'm sure they're fine, they've taken on Voldemort in the past," she called across the hall as she peeled off her slacks and jumper. "We've captured three more Death Eaters."

"That's good." Remus stood in the doorway to the bedroom and watched her walk around in her knickers and bra. She was never a shy woman and he enjoyed the view of her tight, young body.

Tonks stopped in front of the mirror over the dresser and made a face at the visage that looked back. She screwed up her face and a moment later her hair was short and pink, her nose smaller and slightly upturned. She looked and felt like herself again.

"Need help?" Remus whispered, coming to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

Her lavender eyes met his lined brown ones in the mirror. "I am a little tired."

Without a word, he slid his hands down her back and unclasped her bra, slowly lowering the straps down her toned arms and exposing her to him. Unable to help himself, he slipped his hands up her smooth, flat stomach and cupped her breasts in his hands. Tonks closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he nibbled and sucked gently at the sensitive skin of her neck. His lips curled into a smile as she moaned and he rolled her nipples between his fingers, feeling them harden.

"The tub is almost full," he said huskily, releasing her from his touch.

Tonks almost groaned at the loss of his body against hers. "You're a terrible tease, Remus."

"I learned from the best, love," he called over his shoulder.

She finished undressing and wrapped a short robe around herself before crossing the narrow hallway.

The bathroom was warm and full of steam. Her old fashioned, claw-footed bathtub was filled with hot water and vanilla scented bubbles. Remus was no where to be seen. Tonks hung her robe on the back of the door and slid, inch by inch, into the water. Her sore, abused muscles began to relax and she began to ache in places she had previously ignored. She leaned back into the curve of the tub and closed her eyes, allowing the bath to cleanse and soothe.

"Here, drink this."

Tonks opened here eyes and saw Remus holding a glass out for her. Instead of the wine she had thought about earlier, it was firewhiskey. He knew it would warm and relax her.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked as she threw the shot back.

"Read to me."

Remus smiled softly. It had seemed strange the first time she requested that of him, but now it had become almost a tradition for them. Whenever Tonks came home after a bad day and she wanted to relax, he would read to her from one of his many books. She was especially fond of the classic muggle novels he had. "Which one?"

"You were reading Charles Rickens last time."

"Dickens," Remus gently corrected her. "I think it was 'Nicholas Nickleby.' I'll be right back."

Tonks loved hearing him read to her. His voice was low and hoarse. When he read, he never stumbled or lost his place. She could imagine what it was like to have been one of his students.

"If I had been one of your students, I would have had such a crush on you." She admitted when he returned, book in hand.

He chuckled softly, "Did you have crushes on a lot of teachers?"

"Maybe one or two," she glanced at him. "I always had a thing for older men."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I always had a thing for young, clumsy, pink haired witches."

"Oh? Have you met many of them?"

"Maybe one or two."

Tonks lazily lifted a hand from the frothy water and offered it to Remus. He took it in his, lacing his fingers through hers as he sat beside the tub and read to her.

After nearly twenty minutes, he set the book aside, "Come on, you need to get out before you fall asleep in there."

"Too late," she groaned.

Remus pulled himself up and rolled his shoulders, "Come on, Dora."

She mumbled something not very nice about his prowess under her breath as she pressed the lever to drain the wonderfully hot water out of the tub.

He chuckled as he took a fluffy towel from the narrow closet beside the door. "I was going to offer a massage, but if you're going to be like that…"

Finding new strength, Tonks pulled herself up and stood in the tub, waiting for him to hand her the towel. Remus' breath caught in his throat as he watched her stand before him, bubbles sliding down her nubile form. He swallowed hard, twice, and held the towel out to her, leaving her to dry off while he slipped out of the tiny bathroom.

She quickly wiped the bubbles off her body, performed a drying spell, and slid her robe on. The scent of lavender wafted from the slightly ajar door to her bedroom. Tonks pushed it open further and peeked in. Remus had filled the room with candles and relaxing scents.

"Come here," he held out his hand and led her to the bed. "Just relax."

"I don't know what to say," she sighed. "I don't deserve all this."

"You do," he kissed her gently. "You're working hard, I want to do what I can to help you."

Tonks smiled and wound her arms around his neck, "You just want to get your hands on me."

Remus laughed, "Am I really that transparent?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Then lay down, love."

Tonks stretched out on her stomach on the bed and rested her cheek on her folded arms, watching as he crossed to her. Starting at her shoulders, Remus kneaded her sore muscles, feeling her relax and loosen beneath his hands. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as his hands moved over the tightness of her lower back. When he began working at the knots in the back of her legs, Tonks groaned with relief.

"Remus," she moaned, feeling relaxed and sated.

He stretched out beside her, running his hand over her hair, "Yes, Dora?"

She rolled onto her side and faced him, "Promise me you'll marry me and do this to me every night for the rest of our lives."

He leaned over and captured her lips in a lingering kiss as his hand moved down her side and rested it on her hip, "Love, I promise to do this any time you want."

_That'll have to do for now_, she thought ruefully before pasting a flirty smile on her face. "How do you propose I pay you back for your wonderful attention?"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

He winked at her, "You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Tonks forced him onto his back and straddled his hips, "Darling, I stopped being a _girl_ a long time ago. Let me show you what a woman can do."

Toying with the tie of her robe, he grinned, "Why, Nymphadora, are you trying to seduce me?"

She dug her hands into ribs, making him squirm beneath her, "Don't call me that!"

He gasped for breath between his laughter and fought her hands. Remus couldn't remember the last time he had been tickled and he found the whole situation rather ridiculous. "Stop it, Dora."

"Make me," she challenged, leaning forward to nip at his neck.

He finally grasped her wrists and rolled over, pinning her beneath him, "I'm getting too old for this."

She tried to pull her hands from his grasp, but he held her tight. "You don't seem too old right now."

Remus smiled mischievously and lowered his head to trail kisses down her throat, using his nose to nuzzle aside the loosened robe. Tonks gasped and arched up as his mouth closed over her exposed nipple. He raised his head and looked down at her. She was breathing hard, causing her breasts to rise and fall erratically, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were heavy lidded as she watched him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered hoarsely.

Her smile grew and the flush spread down over her chest. That was not the first time he had told her that and she knew it wouldn't be the last, but when he told her she was beautiful, Tonks truly believed him. The way he studied her, the look of absolute sincerity and devotion, caused her heart to race and made her believe in the future they could have together.

"Remus," she replied quietly, pulling her hands from his and framing his face. "You are way too overdressed, darling."

He chuckled and sat up, still straddling her, as he pulled his jumper over his head.

Tonks sat up quickly and pushed him onto his back, "It's my turn to do something nice for you."

"Dora…"

She pressed her finger to his lips, "Quiet, love, let me do this for you."

Her nails grazed over his thin torso, scraping along the scars the marked his body. Remus sucked in a sharp breath as her hand gripped the front of his slacks, gently brushing her hand against the erection that strained against the fabric. She leaned forward trailing kisses down his chest and over his flat stomach.

"Dora," he groaned, his hand running through the short spikes of her hair as she slowly pulled the zipper of his pants down.

She lifted her head and winked at him as she took a hold of the waistband of his slacks and pulled them down, hesitating a moment as he lifted his hips so she could remove them completely. When he was stripped naked beneath her, Tonks pulled her robe off and tossed it over her shoulder, earning a quiet chuckle from him.

"I love you," she told him earnestly before sliding down his body.

Remus gasped and thrust upward as the wet warmth of her mouth engulfed his member. It was too much, too quickly and after a few moments, he gripped her shoulders, "Dora, please…stop…"

With a low _pop_ she released him from her mouth, "You sure?"

"Merlin, yes, I don't…want it to end too soon."

"Neither do I," Tonks agreed, moving up to kiss him gently. "Let me." She rose up and slowly slid down the length of him until he was completely buried inside her.

They sighed in unison as they joined in body and soul. Remus watched through half-closed eyes as she rose above him and rode him, slowly at first, and then faster, with more passion. His hands wouldn't stay still as they raced over her body, her narrow waist, flat stomach and pert breasts. Her breath came out in hitches and gasps.

He sat up suddenly, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss full of passion and lust, wakened after so long without either.

"Remus," she cried as she continued moving against him.

He thrust up, trying to get even closer to her, trying to reach her very soul, not realizing how deeply she felt him. "Dora," his voice sounded far away and not his own as he moaned her name like a mantra.

They tumbled across her bed until he rose above her, still connected in the most intimate way. Tonks wrapped her lithe legs around his waist, drawing him even deeper into her. A gasp escaped her lips as he leaned forward and swiped his tongue across her tight nipple. Fueled by her reaction, he drew the hardened nub into his mouth, teasing with tongue and teeth.

When she came, it was an earth shattering wave of release that left her breathless and weak. Just as she was coming down from her orgasm, she felt him thrust one more time as a growl came from deep within him and he emptied himself into her.

Tonks brought limp arms up around him, hugging him tightly as he collapsed on top of her. They laid together for several minutes, waiting for breathing to return to normal and heartbeats to slow. She gently stroked his hair as she felt him relax against her, pinning her beneath him.

Remus lifted his head to look down at her when she laughed quietly, "Something funny?"

"I was just thinking," she said, clasping her hands behind his neck. "When I was at the Ministry, thinking about coming home, I thought I was too tired to do this."

"Well, it has been what? Five days?"

"Something like that. Too long."

Remus laughed, "You're an insatiable woman, my Dora."

"Yes. You're point being?"

He held out his hand, whispered, "Accio wand," and performed a cleaning spell on them and the bed. "I guess my point is that I'm glad you're letting me help you with that problem of yours."

Tonks giggled and curled up beside him, resting her head against his shoulder. "I love you, Remus."

He loved her, he knew he did, but he just couldn't form the words. After a few long moments, he whispered, "Me too, Dora."

She sighed. _That's a step closer_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and the hits, I'm glad to see so many people reading my story.

K. Watkins - Thanks for your review, Tonks and Lupin are my favorite too and I just love that JK Rowling worked that into her books.

Moony4Moony - Thank you for your review, I'm glad to hear you enjoy my stories, that really means a lot to me.

* * *

Tonks lay in bed, curled up under her heavy quilt, her head cradled on Remus' shoulder as he slept. She was due at work in an hour but she didn't want to move. She was relaxed and happy, for a few moments she could pretend it was just the two of them, no problems, no fears. _When we're done with Voldemort, this is what it will be like_, she thought, lifting her head to look down on him. _I'm going to marry this man_. 

The hard part was going to be convincing Remus that they could marry. He wouldn't marry her if he couldn't support a family, she knew that was the kind of old-fashioned man he was.

_A family?_

That was another thought that sent a shiver of excitement and fear through her body. _One step at a time_, she mentally reminded herself. _First we have to do what we can to help rid the world of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Then we have to take on the Ministry and their anti-werewolf legislation, after everything Remus has done for them, there is no way they can continue to shun him. And then…then we can get married, find a house, and have a litter of kids._

She licked her lips as she studied the man lying in her bed. The quilt had slipped down a bit, exposing his chest to her. With a fingertip, she traced one of the scarier scars that marked his body. It started on his neck, frighteningly close to his jugular vein, turned slightly over his shoulder and then down his chest. She knew his body better than he did and she knew every scar. But Remus couldn't tell her much about them, they had all occurred while he was in his wolf state. Some he had given himself, others were earned as he fought with Padfoot and Prongs in his earlier years.

In the beginning of their relationship, Remus had been shy, even embarrassed about her seeing his scarred body. Tonks had used gentle prodding and reassurances to convince him he had nothing to be embarrassed about. She thought he was beautiful, everything about him, physically and emotionally. But he didn't believe her. Over time, Remus did become more comfortable with her, but if she stared too long or commented on his appearance, he would blush and turn away.

With a small smile, Tonks gently brushed her lips over his forehead before slipping from the bed. She had hoped to dress and leave without waking him, and she almost succeeded when she banged her toe on the corner of her dresser.

Remus slowly opened his eyes and saw the silhouette of Tonks clutching her foot and mumbling angrily under her breath. "Good morning, love."

"Oh, Remus, I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you," she whispered sheepishly.

He sat up and pushed the blankets back, "No problem, I'm glad you did. I'll make you something to eat before you go."

"I don't want you to go to any trouble," she said, watching as he moved stiffly to the closet and took his robe off the hook on the back of the door.

"It's no trouble." He stole a quick kiss as he walked past her and left the room.

* * *

Feeling rested, refreshed, and comfortably full, Tonks apperated to the Ministry of Magic. Following the flight of memos, she made her way to the elevator and waited patiently. 

"Good morning, Tonks."

She whirled around and returned the weary smile Arthur Weasley offered. "Good morning, Arthur, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing well. We got an owl from Ron this morning."

"Any news?"

"Just that the three of them are doing well and that they hoped to be home soon."

"Isn't that what every letter says?"

Arthur nodded and followed her into the elevator, "Yes. My poor Molly, she has turned to baking as a way to deal with her worries. I'll have to bring you a pie. And a cake. And bread. Oh, and some cookies."

The elevator stopped and Tonks hesitated before stepping off. She gave the older man a quick, tight hug, "If there is anything, anything at all, that I can do for you, please ask."

"Thank you Tonks," he squeezed her hand. "Give Remus my best. And take care of yourself."

"You too, Arthur," Tonks called as the doors shut. She hadn't seen him or Molly since the last Order meeting a week before.

The Order meetings had become stiff and uncomfortable. The seats left empty by their losses of Sirius and Dumbledore weighed heavily on all their minds. And the ultimate deception of Snape had hit them all hard. The meetings had become more of a way to offer support and strength to each other and update everyone on news.

The meetings were still held at 12 Grimmuald Place, Harry had offered them full use of the house in any way they needed. But it was still hard for Tonks. She missed Sirius terribly. He had been her favorite cousin and she never really believed, all those years he was in Azkaban, that he had turned bad. The short time they had had before his death had been great. They bonded and she once again had the big brother she had always wanted.

"Tonks," Gawain Robards, the head of Aurors, greeted her as she entered the office. "You're with Dunne, I want you two to investigate a report of suspicious behavior in Diagon Alley, the report is on your desk."

"Good morning to you too, Gawain," Tonks said with sarcastic cheerfulness. "I'm just fine, thanks for asking, and yourself?"

He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll get right on it, sir."

Paul Dunne was another junior auror, he and Tonks had trained together. He was one of those nice guys who always looked angry for no reason with thick black hair and bushy eyebrows that sat low over surprisingly blue eyes. His wide set mouth dominated his angular features creating an exotic face. Tonks was quite fond of him, even though there had been an awkward time when he had had a bit of a crush on her. Once they got past that, they had settled into a comfortable friendship.

"Pink again, Tonks?" He teased, leaning against her desk. "There was a time when you could never decide on a color, now you're always pink."

"I was just trying to find the right color for me," she said, picking up the parchment on her desk.

"I was always partial to the royal blue you sported for a while."

"Yeah, Remus liked that color too," she replied absentmindedly, not noticing the slight scowl that quickly crossed his face. She groaned and held the parchment out to her partner, "Come on, why does he have to put that on all my reports?"

Dunne took the parchment and ran his eyes down it. It appeared to be the exact same one he had received except Gawain had scrawled across the bottom: **No wild hair or eye colors. You need to blend in.**

"I know how to do my job," she muttered.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, we're going to Diagon Alley, the complaints came from the end, near Knockturn Alley, so…" She screwed up her face and her pink spikes lengthened and darkened until straight, raven hair cascaded down her back in a thick curtain. Her features were no longer soft, but straight and sharp with coal black eyes and a dark mole sprouted on the tip of her nose with three long hairs growing from it. "What do you think?"

He grinned at her, "Beautiful. As usual."

She grinned and winked at him. "Ready to head out?"

"Sure, I was thinking we should apparate to Flourish and Blotts, try to blend in with the crowd as we make our way toward Knockturn Alley."

Tonks sighed sadly, "There isn't much of a crowd any more."

"That's why we're fighting the good battle, Tonks, so people won't have to be afraid to go out any more."

She smiled softly as she committed to memory the description of the three people they'll be looking for, "You're right. Let's get a move on and catch these damn wankers."

"Race you," he teased as he aparated.

"Cheater," Tonks muttered just before she disappeared.

Diagon Alley was no where near as crowded as it had once been. A few wizards and witches hurried from shop to shop, eager to get their work done and to return to the safety of their homes. No one spoke to each other or even acknowledged the other people on the street. Tonks looked wistfully at the boarded windows and door of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, she had spent many happy hours there with her parents and her friends pigging out on ice cream. She was disheartened to notice the stationary shop had locked their doors and hung a sign that read "Closed For The Foreseeable Future" and the windows to Gambol & Japes were boarded up.

Seeing these changes hurt Tonks, but at the same time, she found new strength to take on the evil that was disrupting lives and killing innocent people.

"Come on," Dunne grunted, trying to take on the attitude of someone he thought would frequent Knockturn Alley.

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped, taking on her character.

"Damn hag.'

She flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Worthless squib."

He scowled at her as they turned down Knockturn Alley.

It was instantly darker and more crowded. People rushed to and fro, bumping into each other, appearing to do it on purpose. Street vendors called out their wares, everything from human fingernails to mermaid scales to werewolf fur. At the last product, Tonks glanced over at the tray that held tufts of gray fur tied with twine. Her stomach twisted and she thought instantly of Remus.

"I want to head toward Borgin and Burkes," Dunne hissed out of the side of his mouth.

She grunted in response as she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and stared at the ground ahead of her. They passed dingy buildings housing establishments of questionable reputations. No one appeared to be watching where they were going as she was bumped and pushed several times, nearly falling more than once. She had barely registered the sound of a bell ringing when a door opened and she walked right into another person.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me."

Tonks recognized that voice and her heart skipped a beat when she looked up at Remus. His face almost instantly went from curious concern to that of amusement when he recognized her, despite her disguise.

"Watch where you're going," she grumbled angrily.

Smiling softly, he nodded, "Of course, I apologize."

"What was he doing here?" Dunne asked.

Tonks watched him disappear down the alley before turning her attention to the store he had just left. There was one window, large and dirty with a crack down the center. The words 'Avery Apothecary' were painted across the window in cracked, faded yellow letters. "I don't know," she murmured, wondering herself why he had been in there. What could he possible need there that he can't get in Diagon Alley? Slughorn was working with her to make the Wolfsbane potion and she knew the ingredients, all of which could be purchased in Diagon Alley, so it wasn't that.

"Hey," Dunne poked her in the side. "Keep your mind on the job, not the bedroom."

"Don't be crass," she snapped back.

* * *

Several hours later, Tonks and Dunne returned to the Ministry empty handed. They had noticed several odd and unusual people, but none who matched the descriptions of the alleged Death Eaters they were looking for. They had taken their time and meandered around Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley for as long as they could without drawing attention to themselves. 

"Nothing?" Robards asked when they returned.

"No," Tonks replied, rolling her shoulders.

"We saw some unusual activity, but nothing we could arrest anyone on," Dunne added.

Robards nodded sharply, "Write it up."

The two of them sat at Tonk's desk and wrote up their report. Now that they were finally done with their assignment, Tonks allowed her mind to wander as she thought about Remus. For the life of her, she just couldn't think of why he had been in Knockturn Alley.

Dunne cleared his throat loudly, causing her to jump and look at him.

"I hate to interrupt your daydreaming with work, but I would like to get this report done," he said.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she mumbled, taking the parchment from him and reading over what they had compiled.

"So, things are going well with you and Lupin?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Uh huh."

"He seems like a nice guy and all," Dunne lowered his voice. "I mean, I like him, but some things are being said around the Ministry."

She looked up at him, "What _things_?"

"Well, uh, you know I'm not one for spreading rumors, but I just don't want you hearing this from someone else, someone you don't know."

"What is it, Paul," her voice lowered dangerously.

"Well,some...some people are saying things about Lupin. That he…he's a, uh, a werewolf." The last word of his statement came out in a rushed whisper.

Tonks stared at him a moment before shifting her eyes back to the report, "Don't worry about Remus, just worry about catching Death Eaters."

"Is he?"

She didn't respond.

"Tonks, werewolves are dark, dangerous creatures. You can't trust them. He…he could be using you, putting on a charming act to gain your confidence and then infiltrate the Ministry."

The parchment trembled in her hands as she fought to control her temper. When she spoke, her voice was stilted and forced, "I appreciate your concern, Dunne, but you don't know Remus. If we could please concentrate on getting this done, I would like to go home tonight if possible."

He opened his mouth to respond, but didn't get a chance to speak when they both heard a deep, booming voice call out Tonks' name.

She turned and smiled when she saw the stern, handsome figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt striding toward them. She jumped to her feet to greet him, "Wotcher, Kingsley, how's it going?"

"Fine Tonks, thank you, how are you?"

"I'd be better if we had actually caught some Death Eaters today."

He nodded, "I know the feeling. Can I speak with you a moment, please."

"Of course," she followed him to his cubicle on the far end of the Auror's room.

As a senior Auror, his cubicle was twice the size of hers and the walls covered with pictures and articles. Tonks felt a small wave of sadness when she caught sight of Sirius' wanted poster still hanging beside his desk.

Kingsley flicked his wand and performed a silencing spell over his cubicle. Even though no one could hear them, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I just spoke with Gawain, as soon as you're done with your report you're off for the rest of the night."

Her face lit up, "Thanks, Kingsley."

"Don't get too excited, meeting tonight, we need you and Remus there at eight."

She nodded, "Yes, sir, we'll be there."

"Good," he flicked his wand and the sounds of the office flooded around them. "Get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

"What was that about?" Dunne asked when she returned.

"Oh, nothing, he wanted to talk to me about the capture I helped with in London last week," she replied off handedly. "There was an inconsistency between my report and Stuart's."

"Were you able to get it straightened out?"

"Oh, it was nothing really, just a misspelling. He had spelled Woodham Wodhame, which is the name of a respected wizarding family up north."

"I think this is ready for your signature and then we can turn it in," he said, holding out their report.

Tonks read over the report written in his small, concise handwriting. "It looks good," she picked up a quill and scrawled her name at the bottom before handing it to him.

"You two done?" Robards asked, stopping at the cubicle.

Dunne finished writing his name and rolled the parchment up, "Yes, sir."

"Okay then, you two have done a fine job, you're dismissed for the night."

Dunne's eyes widened, "Really?"

"If you go now," their supervisor said. "If you hang around, I'll find another job for you to do."

Tonks jumped to her feet, "That's all I need to hear. Good night, sir."

Robards nodded, "Be back here bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," she flicked her wrist and locked her desk.

"Hey," Dunne grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Just be careful, okay?"

She pulled her arm from his grasp, "I'll be fine, Paul, you really need to stop listening to people who have nothing better to do than to spread nasty rumors."

"You have yet to say it's not true."

Tonks glared at him a moment before whirling around on her heel and storming from the office.

* * *

A wonderful aroma assaulted her senses when she arrived in her flat. It was warm and inviting and she followed her nose to the scent wafting from her tiny kitchen. 

Remus had his back to her as he shook a small jar of tiny green leaves over a tall pot on the stove. Several tiny leaves fell as he stirred them into whatever he was making. He hummed softly under his breath as he set the jar down.

"Hello, love," he said as she stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back.

"That smells wonderful," she sighed, hugging him tightly.

Remus rubbed his hand over her arm, "You're home early."

"I missed you."

He turned in her embrace, returning her hug and resting his cheek on top of her soft pink spikes, "Missed you too."

"We have a meeting, eight o'clock."

"I know, Kingsley sent a Patronus. I thought we could eat first."

Tonks stepped back and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "What are we having?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Really? I haven't had that in ages."

"My grandmother's sauce," he indicated the pot on the stove where a wooden spoon continued stirring on its own.

"I can't wait to try it," she said earnestly, stepping away from him to examine what was in the pot.

"It'll be ready soon."

Tonks hopped up on the small square of counter between the stove and cabinet, watching as Remus retrieved the pasta canister from her pantry. When he turned back, he caught her examining her appearance in the reflection of a metal spatula.

"Uh oh, what are you thinking?" He asked.

"Paul said something about blue hair and it made me wonder if I should go back to it."

"Paul?"

"My partner today."

"And why are you trying to impress Paul?"

She wrinkled her nose at him, "I'm not. I'm just thinking I need a change."

"You're beautiful."

Smiling shyly, Tonks picked up the small jar he had been using earlier and read the label. Oregano. An idea struck and Remus watched as she screwed up her face and her hair lengthened and darkened until it fell to her shoulders in thick ringlets of forest green. "What do you think?"

He studied her a moment, tilting his head to the side, "It's certainly exotic."

She picked up the spatula again and studied her appearance, "Hm, not quite right."

"What don't you like?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and then popped them open to reveal golden brown eyes with flecks of green. "Better?"

"Yup, try this," he held the spoon up for her to taste the sauce.

"Yummy." She licked her lips and sighed.

"Yummy?"

"Yup, I think I need to try it again."

Chuckling, he stirred the sauce a bit more before bringing the spoon back to her mouth.

"Mmm, you are incredible, Remus."

"Why thank you," he leaned over and kissed the remnants of sauce from her lips.

"Yummy," she sighed again, locking her arms around his neck so he couldn't step away.

"Are you saying I taste like tomato sauce?" He teased.

"I think you taste even better," she flirted, pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around his waist, trapping him against her.

"Dora," he nuzzled her neck. "We don't have time for this."

"There's always time for this, darling."

"My sauce will burn."

"Turn off the stove."

"We'll be late for the meeting."

"We will not."

Remus felt his resolve slip, "You'll be the death of me, Dora."

She slid closer to the edge of the counter, grinding her pelvis against him, "I'm not real hungry right now, maybe we should build up an appetite."

Her mouth sought his as his hand groped the front of the stove, turning the knob and shutting off the heat. His hands slid down to cup her buttocks and lifted her off the counter. With their mouths pressed together and their tongues dancing, he turned and they stumbled through the kitchen, bumping against the doorway. They stopped just outside the bedroom door where he pressed her to the wall and deepened the kiss. She groaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness grow and press against her.

He dropped her onto the bed hard enough to make her bounce once and land in the center.

"Too much?" She whispered.

Remus shook his head, not willing to admit that he had trouble carrying her. "No, darling, I'm fine. Well, not _fine_."

Smiling, Tonks sat up and grabbed him by the belt, tugging him onto the bed with her, "Let me help you with that."

They rolled across the bed together, tugging at clothes, limbs tangling, mouths meeting heated flesh as groans and gasps filled the air. Remus pulled hard at the shirt she wore, pulling it over her head, but trapping her arms in it. He grinned, seeing her trapped and at his mercy. He pinned her legs beneath his and twisted her shirt so her arms were tied together.

"This isn't very comfortable," she moaned as he looked down at her.

"Maybe I can take your mind off that," he murmured, lowering his mouth to her neck, trailing kisses down her chest.

She gasped as his teeth nipped at her hardening nipples through the fabric of her purple bra. He whispered a few words before lowering his hands. Tonks tried to move her arms but found them stuck. "Undo the charm, Remus."

"No," he said simply as he slipped his hands under her body and unclipped her bra. "Don't they make these that close in the front?"

"Yes and if you release me I'll buy one."

"That's okay, I'll just buy one for you."

"Oh, Remus," she sighed as he pushed her bra up and peppered her breasts with gentle kisses.

His hands slid down her stomach and unsnapped the front of her jeans. He slipped one hand inside her knickers to find her hot, wet and ready for him. She gasped and thrust against his hand, causing her back to arch, sending her nipple into his waiting mouth.

Her first orgasm came quickly. She screamed out his name as his mouth and fingers brought her up and over the crest.

He lifted his head and smiled down at her, "You're so beautiful."

"Let me go," she panted.

With a wave of his hand and a few murmured words, her hands were released. She quickly yanked the shirt off her arms and sat up, "I can't take this any more, I need you inside me."

That was all he needed to hear as he stood and quickly shed his clothes. His arousal grew even stronger, hungrier as he watched her wiggle out of her jeans and knickers. His mouth watered and he fought back the animalistic urge he felt to leap upon her.

Tonks took his hand and pulled him down on top of her, meeting his mouth with her own in a hungry intense kiss. He swallowed her gasp as he lifted her leg and slid inside her. Taking the hint, she hooked her leg around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. Her need for him grew with each thrust and she wrapped both legs around him, trying to draw him in deeper.

He gently brushed her deep green hair from her face, watching the expression on her face as they made love. He could never call what they experienced together sex, or anything more crass. Neverdid he imagine that he could have this. An amazing, beautiful woman in love with him, wanting him, needing him. He knew he felt the same way, but he couldn't put it into words for her. And so he tried to show her with his actions.

He slid his hand between their sweat slicked bodies and found the tiny bundle of nerves within her folds. Her eyes and mouth flew open when his finger came in contact with her center. Her body arched up against him and the walls of her sex clamped around him as she convulsed in an intense orgasm. She hadn't had the chance to come down before he stiffened, pressed his face into her hair and emptied himself inside her.

Breathing heavily, Remus rolled off of her and onto his back, pulling her with him.

After a few moments, Tonks lifted her head and smiled down at him, "I think I've worked up an appetite."

"I think you wore me out."

"Oh, darling, you're not that old," she teased, kissing him lightly. "I'm going to get a shower, then I'll let you make me dinner."

He threw an arm over his eyes, "Oh, can I?"

"Yes," Tonks sat up and patted his leg. "Or did you want to join me?"

Remus lowered his arm and watched as she crossed the room to grab her robe from the closet, "Will you wash my back?"

"Only if you'll wash mine."

"Will you wash my front?"

She smirked, "Only if you wash mine."

With surprising speed and agility, he leapt off the bed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the bathroom.

* * *

"We have less than two hours," Remus told her as they finally returned to the kitchen half an hour later. "And I'd like to get to Grimmuald Place a little early." 

"Well, then you better get moving," she told him.

He smiled as he set another pot, filled with water, on the stove, "Go clear off the table."

Tonks gathered the papers he had left on the dining room table and set them on an end table. "How's the book going?"

"Very well," he called from the kitchen. "I knocked out another chapter today."

"Can I read it?"

"Later," he walked into the living room carrying a plate with warm garlic bread. "Pick out a wine, Dora."

She walked over to the small wine rack she had set up in the corner and looked at the two bottles, one red, one white. "I guess Italian calls for red," she mumbled, pulling the bottle out of the rack. Plucking two wine glasses from the shelf above the rack, she turned and saw something she hadn't noticed earlier. "Remus?"

"Yes?" He set their loaded plates on the small table.

"Is that your suitcase?"

He glanced over at the battered case sitting beside the sofa, "Yes, it is."

"You're leaving?"

Remus took the glasses and wine bottle from her, "Yes."

A fast, intense feeling of sadness washed over her, "But…but why? You're not going back to the werewolves, are you? Please, Remus, don't go, it isn't safe and you know they aren't going to join us."

"Dora, sit down, we have to eat before we go."

"No, I want to talk."

Remus poured the wine and sat down at the table, "We can talk while we eat."

Pouting, she sat down heavily, "Please don't go."

He reached over and righted the glass she almost knocked over, "I'm not going back underground."

Her face lit up, "You're not?"

"No, I'm not," he watched as she dug into her plate. "I've decided to move into Grimmuald Place."

Her fork clanged loudly as it bounced off her plate, "What?"

"Harry told me I was free to use the house as I saw necessary, so I thought I would move in there for now."

Tonks felt her heart shatter, "You're breaking up with me?"

"No, Dora, geez, no," he reached across the table and clutched her hand in his. "I…you mean the world to me. I am not breaking up with you, not now, not ever."

"Then stay here."

"I just think, for the time being, that I should go to Grimmuald Place."

"I don't understand, Remus, I thought you wanted to stay with me."

He sat back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his face. The hurt was evident in her voice and it tore at him. "You know I like being with you," he assured her.

"Then why are you going?"

"I just think it would be best, please don't fight me on this."

Tonks studied him a moment, her heart pounding in her ears. He looked older, worried. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked quietly.

"It's nothing…"

"Don't tell me it's nothing and don't try to shield me. We're in this together, Remus. What is it?"

Lupin glanced at the clock on her mantel, "Can we talk about this after the meeting?"

"I'll stay at Grimmuald Place with you."

"No, stay here."

"Damn it, Remus!" She slammed her hand on the table, sending her glass, and the wine inside it, spilling over onto the floor. "Tell me what's going on or neither one of us is going to the meeting."

He took his wand out and waved it almost lazily. Her glass righted itself and the red wine stain disappeared. He couldn't stand to hide anything from her or to hurt her, but he didn't want her involved in this.

"I mean it, Remus," she warned lowly.

"I know you do," he sighed and pushed back from the table.

Tonks watched as he crossed the room, moving reluctantly to the sofa and picking up his bag. Tucked inside was a piece of parchment he withdrew and carried it back to the table. Wordlessly, he handed it to her.

With trepidation, she unrolled it and recognized Mad-Eye Moody's untidy scrawl:

**Remus**

**We have reason to believe that Greyback has organized a search for you. For your own safety we suggest you cease and desist this assignment Dumbledore gave you and lay low for a while. There are other ways in which you can help the Order. First off, I need you to go to Avery's Apothecary, I owled them last week and ordered some dirty mugwort, if you could pick it up, I'll explain to you later what we need it for.**

**A.M.**

"I still don't understand," Tonks said. "Why do you have to move out?"

"Because, Dora," his voice was strained with thin patience, "if Greyback is searching for me, he could come here. I don't want him anywhere near you."

She stood and rounded the table, "Remus, I can handle myself and it's not like he can just walk in here. I have wards and protection spells all around the flat. Don't let him push you away."

"I don't what him anywhere near you," he repeated softly.

Tonks wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I love you so much, Remus, but you have to remember that I am a capable auror. I can protect myself. Please don't go."

"We'll talk about it after the meeting."

"Remus…"

"Come on, if you're not going to eat, help me clean up so we can go," he slowly stepped out of her embrace.

Tonks gripped his arms so he couldn't walk away, "Remus, don't leave me."

He was suddenly struck by how young, how vulnerable, she appeared and his heart fell to his knees. "I will never leave you," he vowed, leaning over to kiss her gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all,

Sorry for the delay in getting this up. No, I haven't forgotten this story and I have every intention to finish it. I have it all planned out, I just have to find the time to get it all put in order. I'm having fun writing this story, it is my first Mature one, but I love the characters of Lupin and Tonks and I couldn't imagine writing a story about them that wasn't passionate.

I went to an advance screening of Goblet of Fire Monday night...awesome movie! (Although, it is a movie for the book fans, not the casual fan). It really jumpstarted my need to get this story done so I can write more.

Thank you so much for the incredible reviews, I really appreciate them. With work,the holidays and my stupid idea of making all my Christmas presents this year, my time is limited, but I will do my best to get the chapters up quickly!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

Tonks was not happy that Remus carried his suitcase with him when they arrived at Grimmuald Place. She thought they had settled this disagreement and she was determined to not return to her flat without him that night.

They apparated in front of the house and, without a word to him, she pulled open the door and stormed in, tripping over an upturned edge of the hallway carpet. Remus set his bag just inside the door and offered her his hand. She scowled at him and pushed herself up on her feet. Shrugging, he turned to pull the curtains shut over the yelling image of Mrs. Black.

"That sounds like a Tonks entrance."

Brushing herself off, she looked up and smiled at the Weasley twins as they walked in from the kitchen, "Wotcher, Fred, George."

"Hi Tonks, Remus. I hope you guys are hungry, Mum has been cooking like a madwoman," George said, a cookie in hand.

"We just ate, but I wouldn't mind a bit of dessert," she said following them.

Fred chuckled, "You'll be getting more than just a bit."

The kitchen was already filling up with Molly and Arthur Weasley there with Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and the twins. Kingsley sat at the table with Dedalus Diggle, Mad-Eye Moody, Hagrid and McGonagall, each with a slice of cake in front of them, talking.

"Oh, Tonks, Remus, I'm so glad to see you," Molly bustled over to greet them. "Is there anything I can get you? There is stew and potatoes and steak and kidney pie."

Tonks smiled weakly, Molly had lost more weight and appeared tired. "Thank you, Molly, but we've eaten."

"Dessert then? We have cookies, cake, pie, anything you want. Have a seat. Bill, get some tea, please."

Tonks sat beside Fleur and smiled at the beautiful young woman, "I heard you have some good news."

She grinned and laid a hand on her flat stomach, "_Oui_, Bill and I are expecting."

"When are you due?"

"De baby is due in July."

"That is so exciting, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Tonks, ve are very excited. I just have to convince Bill dat just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I am helpless."

"I think I'm entitled to worry about you," Bill said, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Fleur reached up and laid her hand over his, smiling up at him, "_Oui, oui_ you are allowed to worry about me, but you don't have to suffocate me."

Molly set a generous slice of chocolate cake in front of Tonks, "He can't help it, dear, when I was pregnant with Bill, Arthur fussed over me terribly, wouldn't let me lift a finger around the house. But by the time Ginny came along, I was degnoming the garden the day before I gave birth."

The kitchen door swung open and a dark haired, pink cheeked witch bustled in. "Sorry I'm running a little late."

Minerva McGonagall stood to greet her, "We're glad you could make it Hestia, we're just waiting now for Sturgis."

Hestia Jones looked around, nodding a greeting to everyone, "Is Mundungus coming?"

"No one has seen or heard from him in over a week," Mad-Eye growled. "And I don't think Podmore is coming."

Kingsley nodded, "Unfortunately, I believe everyone who is going to show up tonight is here."

Minerva stood at the head of the table and waited until everyone had settled around the table before she spoke. "I believe," she began quietly. "That we should take a moment to remember those who cannot be with us tonight, Sirius, Emmeline, and Albus."

Everyone lowered their heads in unison to silently honor those who had fallen.

Clearing her throat and blinking away the moistness in her eyes, Minerva raised her head, "And now we must move on to other business. We have been struck a terrible blow, not only by the loss of our friends, but also by the betrayal of Severus Snape."

A few low, angry murmurs could be heard around the table.

"Kingsley is in charge of the search for him and has promised to keep us all updated. Kingsley?"

The tall black auror slowly nodded his head. "I've followed up on a few sightings, but so far we have not been able to track him down. But be assured, I will not rest until I have him in my hands. We've been interrogating the Death Eaters that have been brought in, but none of them are speaking."

Minerva nodded her head once, sharply. "School has been on at Hogwarts for nearly three months now with no incident. Aurors have been keeping watch both at the school and in Hogsmeade." She sighed deeply. "Unfortunately, less than half our students returned. Horace Slughorn has combined teaching potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, which hasn't been too difficult since the class sizes are now rather small. There have been no Death Eater sightings since earlier this year, I believe that since neither Albus nor Harry Potter are there, they are no longer interested in the school. Speaking of Harry, have you heard from them lately?"

Molly nodded excitedly and pulled a piece of parchment from the pocket of her apron. The edges were curled and the paper worn. Considering the fact that it had arrived just that morning, Tonks figured Molly had been reading it, rereading it, and toying with it all day.

Carefully unfolding it, Molly read in a shaky voice, "Dear Mum, I know it's been about a week since you heard from me. Hermione's been nagging me to write, but we've been busy. Don't worry, we're all fine. I can't really go into much detail. I just wanted to let you and Dad know that we're fine and the hunt is going well, a little longer than we thought it would, but we're getting close and hope to be home soon. Harry and Hermione say hello. See you soon, Love, Ron."

With great care, she folded it back up and slipped it back into her apron's pocket. Arthur took her hand and gently squeezed.

Minerva smiled weakly at Molly, "Thank you for sharing. And since that arrived today we know they are still doing well, I just wish we knew more about where they were and what they were doing."

Mad-Eye shook his head, "They can't tell us, if the letter were to fall into the wrong hands, that would be the end of them."

The next hour they shared the rumors that had been circulating about Death Eaters as well as all the sightings and captures that had taken place. Speculation over where Harry might be was followed by discussion of how the muggle world was being directly influenced.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Remus, what have you learned from the werewolves?"

"Nothing," Remus sighed tiredly. "Even those who will talk to me have nothing nice to say. They still think the wizarding world is only getting what they deserve and they think I'm a traitor for siding with you all."

"A bounty has been put on his head," Mad-Eye added. "I've been hearing how Greyback has put a price on him and I don't think it's safe for Remus to continue this assignment."

"Oh, I agree," Minerva said. "We can't allow you to put yourself into such danger. We greatly appreciate all your work and sacrifice, Remus, but there is so much more you can be doing to help us than trying to convince the werewolves to join us."

Lupin nodded.

"And I would like to talk to you about that later," she continued. "Does anyone else have anything to discuss?"

From there the meeting became more casual as they sat around the table and talked about anything that came to mind, from where Voldemort might be to advice for Fleur on handling morning sickness. Molly began straightening up, Tonks and Fleur rose to help her. Hestia and Dedalus bade the others good night as they left followed soon after by Kingsley and then Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. The twins showed Mad-Eye some of the new inventory they were planning to sell in their store. Bill and Remus sat with their heads close

"How is Ginny doing?" Tonks asked, helping Molly put away the leftover food.

Molly shook her head, "She's so quiet. I know she's worried about Harry, but she doesn't want to talk about it. She's doing well at school, even made Prefect this year, but she just doesn't seem too interested. I just don't know what to say or do."

"Maybe I'll send her an owl."

"Oh, would you, Tonks? Maybe she'll talk to you."

"I'd be happy to," Tonks smiled. She flicked her wrist, intending to send a clean bowl to the cupboard by the hutch, accidentally sending it flying towards Remus' head.

He ducked out of the way just in time and looked at her as the bowl smashed against the wall behind him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bill teased as Remus pointed his wand at the bowl, repairing it and sending it back to the cupboard.

"It was an accident," Tonks replied. "Are you okay?"

Remus nodded, "I'm fine, but I think you should let Molly and Fleur finish putting everything away."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Remus, I received your owl earlier," Molly said. "I prepared the room you stayed in last time for you."

"Thank you, Molly, I appreciate that but it wasn't necessary."

"No bother, I had a little free time."

Mad-Eye nodded his approval, "This is a good place for you to hide out in for a while."

Tonk clenched her teeth and didn't seem to notice that her eye color darkened to black.

"That's what I thought," Lupin murmured, stealing a glance at Tonks.

Bill stood when he saw Fleur try to hide a yawn behind her hand. "It's getting late, I think it's time to head on home."

Molly looked around, apparently pleased with what she saw. "Yes, dear, I think your right, your father has to be in early tomorrow morning."

"We have to get to the store and prepare for the holiday sales," George said excitedly. "We have some great ideas with Christmas crackers."

"And Petit Fours that cause the victim, uh, I mean customer, to grow a thick, white beard," Fred added.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "I don't want to hear about it boys."

Remus and Tonks followed the others as they went to the front door where they quietly exchanged farewells, hoping to avoid disturbing Mrs. Black's portrait. Tonks stepped out onto the front stoop and watched as they all apparated.

It was cold as she wrapped her arms around her body, quietly wondering why she didn't have a jacket or cloak. Tonks tilted her head back and stared up at the clear sky, wondering what she should do next. She knew she should just go home and go to bed. Work was still coming in the morning and standing here waiting for Remus to explain why it was better for him to stay here than with her was not something she wanted to hear.

"Tonks."

For a moment, she considered ignoring him, but thought better of it. The last thing in the world she wanted from him was a lecture on how she was being immature. "I, uh, I guess I'm going to head back to my flat."

"Don't go like this," he said, his voice low and tired.

She turned to face him, "Like what?"

"You're upset."

"Yeah."

He held his hand out, "Come inside, Dora."

"You told me you wouldn't leave me," she whined.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You're staying here."

"It isn't permanent. Just for a little while, until the talk of finding me dies down."

Feeling a little guilty about her selfish behavior, Tonks took the hand he still held out to her, "Did you give Mad-Eye the mugwort?"

"Yeah, he seemed grateful."

"What was it for?"

"I didn't ask, I wasn't too sure I wanted to know."

She smiled as he pulled her toward the door, "It's probably better not to know."

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

Unable to deny him, Tonks tilted her head back and smiled at him, "Maybe."

"I'll be all alone in the big empty house."

"You choose to stay here."

"I'm only thinking of your safety."

"I can take care of myself."

He lowered his forehead to hers, "I know you can."

"You'll still cook for me, right?"

"You're thinking about food right now?"

"Well, without you at my place, I'll probably waste away."

"How did you survive before I cooked for you?"

"I mooched off my parents."

Remus chuckled. "When do you have to be in to work?"

"9:00."

"Stay the night with me."

"I still don't like that you're staying here."

"It isn't forever."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Early the next morning, Tonks slipped from Remus' bed and apparated to her flat. After a quick shower and a clean change of clothes, she arrived at the Ministry to find it bustling with activity.

She pushed her way past a group of junior aurors talking quietly together and with a flick of her wrist, she undid the locking charm on her desk.

"Oh, it's green today, huh?"

Tonks looked over her shoulder to see Dunne approaching her, "Hi Paul. Yeah, I thought I would try something different."

"I like the length, but I'm not sure of the color."

"I'll keep that in mind. What is going on around here?"

"You haven't heard?"

"If I had heard, I wouldn't be asking. What is it, Paul?"

"A huge bring down last night," Dunne said excitedly. "Rookwood and Nott have been captured."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it happened real late, more like early this morning. We have reason to believe they had something, or everything to do with Florian Fortescue's disappearance."

"They haven't found his body yet, right?" Tonks asked.

"No, not yet."

"As long as there is no body, there is still hope that he's alive."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, Tonks."

"Let's see," she tapped her bottom lip with her fingertip. "With Nott and Rookwood brought in, that brings the number of known, living Death Eaters arrested to eleven. Their numbers are dwindling."

"If we could just get Snape, Dolohov and the Lestranges, the others are too weak to act on their own and would be easier to get."

"Bellatrix is mine," Tonks growled.

"You'll have to get in line for that honor."

"Tonks! Dunne!" Robards' voice cut across the room to them. "Front and center!"

"Yes sir?" Tonks asked, quickly jogging over to him.

"There have been rumors of someone matching Dolohov's description seen in the Hogsmeade area. We are sending a group of aurors over there to check it out. I want the two of you, along with Larson, Fitzgerald, Hawthorne, and Stewart to head over to Hogwarts and secure the perimeter. There are four aurors already there, you will be there to work with them. Be prepared to stay there for at least a week, go home, pack a few necessities and be back here in thirty minutes."

They both nodded and Robards moved on to find Fitzgerald.

"Well, I guess I'll see you back here in half an hour," Dunne said.

Tonks nodded.

"Hey, Tonks?"

"What?"

"Are you, uh, are you going to tell Lupin where you're going?"

"Yes, I don't want him to worry."

"Maybe…maybe you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"For safety reasons."

Tonks narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to him, "You don't know Remus, I trust him with my life, I trust him more than I trust most of the people in this room. If you can't learn to keep your uninformed opinions to yourself, I will have to find another partner."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need you to," she snapped, whirling around and leaving the office.

* * *

Tonks angrily stuffed clothing into a knapsack, grumbling under her breath.

"Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't even know Remus, everyone who does, knows that he is an amazing man, he would never hurt me. He is the kindest, gentlest man I've ever known. Stupid Dunne." Turning quickly, she tripped and fell on her hands and knees, catching herself before she cracked her head on the corner of her dresser.

Tonks sat on the floor and took three deep breaths. She had to rein in her anger and frustration. Suddenly, painfully, she was swamped with the need to talk to Sirius. She missed his smile and easy manner. More than anything, she wanted to sit down and talk to him, ask him what he would do. She knew what he would do. The second Sirius found out Dunne was bad-mouthing his best mate, he would march into the Ministry and beat the snot out of him.

"Damn Voldemort," she muttered, rubbing at her sore knee. "This is all his fault. Everyone is skeptical of each other, you don't know who you can trust or where you can go or what is going to happen."

With a sigh, she pushed herself to her feet and turned to her dresser. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, the long, tousled hair and pushed it out of her eyes. Knowing it would only get in the way, she stared at her reflection and watched as her hair shortened and lightened until it was back to short, pink spikes.

"I don't know why you keep going back to pink," the mirror sighed. "I like your brown hair."

"But it's dull," Tonks argued.

"It is not, you're such a lovely girl with a handsome boyfriend."

"Thank you, oh dammit, it's late, why didn't you tell me it was so late!"

"I'm a mirror, not a clock, dear."

With a scowl, Tonks whirled around and grabbed her knapsack off her bed, "I'll have to send Remus an owl from Hogwarts."

"Good luck, dear!" Her mirror called after her.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Professor McGonagall greeted the six aurors at the front door of Hogwarts. She showed them to two empty dorm rooms where they would be staying, one for the three male aurors and one for the three females.

"You will want to work out a schedule," McGonagall explained. "I requested the presence of more aurors at the school because of the Dolohov sightings. You're relieving the four aurors who have moved into Hogsmeade. I didn't want to take the chance of him getting near the castle. I was hoping you could work it out so that two of you are patrolling the castle at all times."

Bridget Fitzgerald nodded, as the oldest auror there, she took over command of the group. "That shouldn't be a problem, Professor, we'll get on that now."

After the headmistress left, Fitzgerald made a quick schedule, splitting the day up into shifts. They would all be staying in the castle and there were three set meeting times a day when they would all get together.

Tonks and Dunne were going to start their first shift that evening. With the free time, Tonks made her way up to the school's owlry.

She quickly scrawled a note to Remus, explaining to him that she was on duty at Hogwarts and she would see him again as soon as she could. Looking over her shoulder to make sure she was alone, Tonks pressed a kiss to the parchment just below her signature, leaving a lip print. She rolled up the paper and found a brown barn owl.

"Take this to Remus Lupin, please."

The owl blinked and held its leg out to her.

Tonks leaned against the windowsill and watched the owl until it became nothing more than a tiny dot against the late autumn sky. She lowered her gaze to the grounds far beneath her. Students moved through the courtyard on their way to classes. It broke her heart a little to see so few when there should have been so many. She remembered back on her days at Hogwarts, the fun she had, the trouble she had gotten into. Her imagination wandered to what it might have been like with Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily had been there. In her mind, she didn't think of Peter Pettigrew as being one of their friends, he was too evil a manto have ever been a misguided boy.

A breeze swept through the narrow window and washed over Tonks, breaking her from her daydreams. Her eyes did one more perusal of the courtyard and fell upon a lone figure sitting beneath a tree, her head down and ginger colored hair dancing with the light wind.

"Ginny," Tonks whispered.

She hurried down the steps and through the nearly empty halls of the castle, nodding to Professor Sinistra as she passed her and waving to Nearly Headless Nick. When she stepped out into the crisp November air, Tonks saw Ginny huddled against the trunk of a bare tree, her head down and a slip of parchment clutched in her hands. "Wotcher Ginny!"

The young woman looked up, surprised to see Tonks crossing the courtyard to her. Ginny jumped to her feet and shoved the parchment into the pocket of her robe. "Tonks? Uh, hi, what, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Had some free time, thought I would stop by see how you're doing."

"Really?"

Tonks shrugged, she didn't agree with Molly's way of keeping the kids in the dark about everything. "There have been sightings in Hogsmeade and they sent a few of us to help secure the castle, make sure nothing happened here."

"Oh."

Tonks studied the pretty young girl standing in front of her and saw herself. Months ago, when she had thought Remus would never love her, Tonks had worn the same pale expression of despair. Ginny stood before her, her hair hanging long and limp around her pale face. Her eyes were dull and unseeing. She was hurt. The deep pain that came from love, loss, worry, and fear, not for herself, but for someone she loved.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny looked down at her hands, twisting them together in front of her. "I, uh, I haven't heard from him in nearly a month."

"Oh, but he's okay. Ron wrote to your Mum and told her they were all okay."

"I know. It's just…"

"You'd feel better hearing it from him."

"Yeah. I mean, when he left, I told him he didn't have to worry about writing to me, he has enough on his mind and all, but…"

"You just wish he would take that moment to send word."

Ginny blushed, "Am I selfish for thinking that? I mean he's out there saving the entire world and here I am wondering why he hasn't written to me."

Tonks laid a gentle hand on her arm, "That's not selfish at all. You're only human Gin, and you love him. I know how you feel."

"Thanks," Ginny whispered, tears shining in her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I'm worried about Ron and Hermione too."

"I know, they know. You have nothing to feel guilty about, all you're doing is upsetting yourself more."

"I can't help it," she hiccupped, wiping a tear away.

Tonks pulled her close and hugged her tightly. Ginny accepted her comfort gladly and cried softly against her shoulder.

After a few moments, Ginny pulled herself together and stepped back, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Looks like you needed a good cry."

"Yeah, I think I did. I, uh, I didn't realize how empty Hogwarts would seem without Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It just…it doesn't seem the same."

"Speaking of which, why aren't you in class right now?" Tonks asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't have one this period?"

"Ginny."

"I needed a break. Its potions and Slughorn likes me so much, he doesn't get angry if I skive off class."

"Do you do this often?"

"No."

"Ginny, you're a Prefect. Don't get me wrong, I've skived off a few classes in my day, but now is not the time to do that. You need your classes and lessons and sitting out here, in the cold, worrying about Harry isn't going to make things any better."

"I know."

"Your mother is worrying about you."

"She shouldn't, she has enough to worry about. Did you hear that Phlegm, uh, Fleur is pregnant?"

"Yes, that's very exciting."

Ginny shrugged.

"You're not excited about becoming an aunt?"

"Is this really the best time to be bringing a baby into the world?"

"Your brothers were all born during the first wizarding war," Tonks pointed out.

"You had to find a hole in my logic, didn't you?"

"Yup."

Ginny looked up at the castle and sighed, "I guess I should head in before Divination starts."

"Yeah, you don't want to upset Firenze."

"He's very nice, actually."

"I'm sure he is."

"Have…have you guys heard anything about…about you-know-who?" Ginny asked as they walked back to the castle.

Tonks shook her head, "Not of him, specifically, but his followers have been causing more trouble. We've caught eleven known Death Eaters. They aren't talking, but it's nice to have them behind bars. We haven't been getting any details from Ron's letters, but he has to be careful in case the owl in intercepted."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…this not knowing is driving me crazy."

"It's driving us all a little crazy."

Ginny stopped at the door into the castle and turned to face Tonks, "I know. Sometimes I fell like I'm all alone."

"But you aren't. Ginny, if you ever need to talk, you can contact me. I'm always here for you if you need me."

"Thanks, Tonks, maybe…" She trailed off, something distracting her.

Tonks looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening at the sight of a snowy white owl soaring toward them.

"Hedwig," Ginny gasped, watching as she flew down. The owl landed on her shoulder and held out its leg. "Hi, girl," Ginny said shakily, untying the parchment. Her fingers trembled as she unrolled the small slip of paper.

"Gin?"

Blinking back tears that gathered in her eyes, the young witch shook her head, "It's personal."

"He's okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay. Um, I have to go."

Tonks nodded.

Without another word, Ginny pulled open the door and hurried within. Hedwig fluttered around Tonks for a moment, seemingly confused.

"There's food and water up in the owlry," Tonks said. "I'm sure she'll want to send a response, she just needs time."

Hedwig clicked her beak in response and took off toward the tower housing the other owls.

Tonks checked her watch again and decided to settle in to the dorm room she was assigned to before going in search of her partner. _This will be kind of fun_, she thought. _Kinda_ _like being back in school._ _I just wish Remus was here so I had an excuse to sneak into his dorm at night._

Sitting on the pillow of the bed where her knapsack sat was a small, grey owl. Tonks tilted her head and studied the owl, not recognizing him. "Hello?"

The bird hopped forward, holding its leg out to her. She untied the parchment and read the short note:

**Dora,**

**Thank you for letting me know where you are. Watch your back and take care of yourself, I'll be eagerly awaiting your return.**

**Yours,**

**Remus**

She smiled and folded up the slip of paper, laying it on the bedside table. She was eagerly awaiting her return too.


	4. Chapter 4

After three days, Tonks realized that the novelty of being back at Hogwarts had worn off. She missed Remus. Nothing had happened in Hogsmeade, no Dolohov sightings. There was no word from Ron or Harry and she was finding the lack of noise and mischief throughout the school downright depressing. The students were all quiet, acting as though they were afraid and couldn't get to their classrooms quickly enough. Even the teachers were acting anxious and subdued.

She had sat in on a couple of classes. No one spoke out of turn, there was no open discussions or questions. The professors lectured to distracted students who didn't bother taking notes. It just wasn't the same and Tonks thought it was just plain sad. She fought the urge to call out questions in a classroom or to race Peeves through the corridor.

"Knut for your thoughts."

Tonks looked up at Dunne, almost forgetting he was walking through the castle with her. It was late evening and they were on duty, making rounds within the castle and the surrounding grounds. "What?"

"You look to be about a million miles away."

"Oh, I guess I did let my mind wander a bit."

"What's up?"

"I'm just a little sad to see the turn the school has taken."

Dunne nodded, "It has been kind of strange around here, almost like there aren't any children."

"Exactly. I miss the noise, the fun, the worrying about tests, the teenagers sneaking off to snog in broom closets, the pranks, everything."

"Noise, snogging, and pranks? What did you do when you were here, Tonks?"

She smirked, "Made a lot of noise, snogged a few guys, and pulled some pranks, weren't you listening?"

He laughed, "And I just studied and worked hard."

"Nerd," she teased. "But nothing compares with the stories I used to hear about my cousin."

"Your cousin? Oh, you mean Sirius Black?"

Tonks bit back the remark that flew to her lips. She had to mentally remind herself that most of the wizarding world still thought Sirius was guilty of turning the Potters over to Voldemort and killing Peter Pettigrew and several muggles. "Uh, yeah, Sirius. He and his friends, James Potter and Remus, they were real hellions when they went to school here. Remus was made a Prefect, he thinks Dumbledore did it so he could rein in his friends, but there was no reining in Sirius and James."

"If they were such good friends, why did he turn against Potter and Pettigrew?"

Tonks regretted bringing up the subject of Sirius. She knew the truth, but there was no way she could convince him of it and there was no way she could do it without giving away some information about the Order. "I, uh, I don't know."

"And if Remus was so close with them, how do you know he won't do something like that?"

Tonks whirled around and glared at her partner. "That's it, Dunne. I have told you time and again to keep your opinions about Remus to yourself, you have no idea what you're talking about. When we get back to the Ministry I am putting in a request for a new partner."

He blanched. "But…but, come on Tonks. Don't be like this, we've worked together for months and we work well together, even Robards has said. I'm just looking out for you."

"No, you're being judgmental and mean. You don't even know Remus and you are making all these wrong assumptions about him. He is the kindest, gentlest, most wonderful man I've ever known. I love him and I plan on spending the rest of my life with him. Things aren't always what they seem, you should know that, but, for some reason, when it comes to Remus and Sirius, you automatically think the worst."

"The worst?" Dunne asked, shocked. "Sirius Black was convicted of thirteen counts of murder, turned the Potters over to You-Know-Who, _and_ he sided with the Death Eaters!"

Anger and hurt burned hotly inside her as she leaned closer and lowered her voice to a threatening hiss. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Don't you ever, _ever,_ talk about Sirius like that. You can only wish to be half the man he was."

Fear flashed across Dunne's face. He took a step back and pulled his wand out, pointing it directly at her, "You've gone mad."

It didn't occur to Tonks that she was glaring at her partner, extolling the virtues of what most of the world considered to be an evil man. Many still thought Sirius was Voldemort's second hand man. No, to her, she was standing up for her favorite cousin, the brother she never had. She was sick and tired of everyone thinking he was capable of murder, of turning against James and Lily. She wanted to shout his innocence from the rooftops.

"_Expelliarmus_."

It was little more than a hoarse whisper, but Dunne's wand flew from his hand. He turned, fear and worry etched across his face.

"Remus!" Tonks cried. She was relieved and excited to see him standing at the intersection of the corridors behind them. Her feelings changed, though, when she saw the angry expression he wore.

"What are you doing here?" Dunne asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"I have business with Professors Slughorn and McGonagall," he replied, never moving his gaze from Tonks.

"You…you didn't tell me you were coming," she stammered.

"When are you off duty?"

She glanced at her watch, "Not for another hour."

Remus looked at Dunne. "May I please have a moment with Tonks?"

"Can I have my wand back?"

"Of course," he held it out. "Just don't let me catch you pointing it at her ever again."

Tonks winced as Remus wrapped his hand painfully around her arm, pulling out of Dunne's earshot. "Remus, why didn't you tell me you were coming? What are you doing here?"

"Slughorn contacted me this morning to tell me the latest batch of Wolfsbane potion is ready, I thought I would come pick it up and surprise you. Now, just what in the world do you think you were doing?"

"What?"

"I heard part of your conversation while I was coming down the hall. You can't just tell him about Sirius, not yet any way. For Merlin's sake, he thought you were a dark wizard."

"He did not."

"He pointed his wand at you. He thought you had sided with Voldemort and Sirius. He, and the rest of the wizarding world, isn't ready to hear the truth yet. I know you're frustrated, so am I, but we have to patient. The truth will come out and Sirius will be seen as the good man he was."

Tonks blinked back moisture that gathered in her eyes, "It's not fair."

Releasing his grip on her arm, Remus gently cupped her cheek. "I know it isn't."

"And he was saying some mean things about you."

"They're just words, Dora."

"Words hurt."

"Only when you let them."

She closed her eyes and sighed, gathering her composure. "I know, you're right."

"What was the last thing you spoke about before you talked about Sirius?"

"What?"

"I'll perform the memory charm."

"Remus, you can't perform a memory charm on an auror," she hissed.

"We have to. He thinks you're siding with Voldemort, combine that with the fact that you're intimately involved with a werewolf and you're in big trouble."

She nodded slowly, "We, uh, we were talking about what Hogwarts was like when we were here."

With a small smile of understanding, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "No one likes this. Sometimes you just have to do what needs to be done."

"I know." She slowly led him back to her partner.

Remus smiled at the younger man. "Sorry about the misunderstanding. Things are so crazy right now, it's hard to tell who you can trust and who you can't. You were pointing your wand at someone who is very important to me."

Dunne watched him warily, "Yeah, we all have to be careful."

In one smooth movement, Remus whipped his wand out, pointed it directly at Dunne, and cried, "_Obliviate_!"

Tonks looked away for a moment, dread and shame filling her as she listened to Remus telling Dunne that the last thing he remembered was talking about his school days at Hogwarts.

A moment later, Dunne's cloudy eyes cleared and he slowly focused on Remus. "Remus Lupin! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a while."

Remus smiled, "I have a meeting with Professors Slughorn and McGonagall. Thought I would stop by and say hi. How are things around here?"

"All quiet so far, luckily."

"That's good. Well, I have to go find Horace. It was nice seeing you again, Paul, take care." Remus turned to Tonks. "Come find me when you're done with your rounds."

She nodded.

"You okay?" Dunne asked as they continued down the hallway.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"I bet you're happy to see him here."

"Yes, it was a pleasant surprise."

"What's wrong Tonks? You seem out of sorts." He narrowed his eyes. "It's Lupin, isn't it? What did he do?"

"It's not Remus," she sighed, tired of this argument. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Let's head outside and do the perimeter before it gets much colder."

* * *

Tonks and Dunne met with Fitzgerald at the end of their shift. They filled her in on what they saw and that the castle had been quiet throughout their shift.

"I think we'll be called back to the Ministry before the week is up," Bridget told them. "Nothing is happening here and I am sure they can use us better elsewhere. You two are doing a fine job. I'm sure you can get something to eat if you're still hungry."

Dunne nodded.

"Tonks, Professor McGonagall sent word for you to go straight to her office when you're finished."

Tonks nodded, "Thank you, Bridget."

Trying to ignore the dread that weighed heavily down on her, Tonks made her way through the corridors. McGonagall was going to be mad that she almost slipped up and told Dunne too much, Remus was already angry with her.

It had always been a bad habit of hers that she spoke before thinking. She reacted with her heart long before she thought with her mind. Sirius used to tease her that she was as clumsy with her tongue as she was with her feet, she tripped over both.

"Catnip." She muttered the password and found her way in front of the door that led to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall called out when Tonks knocked.

Lupin and McGonagall were seated at a small table beside the fireplace. They each had a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits sat between them.

"Tonks, how are you?" Minerva asked, conjuring up a chair for her.

"I'm fine, Minerva. And you?"

"I'm doing well, considering. I take it you didn't find anything out of sorts during your rounds?"

"No, Ma'am, everything's clear."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Minerva poured a cup of tea and nudged the plate of biscuits toward the young auror. "Remus and I have been having a nice chat."

"Oh?" Tonks added too much sugar to her tea, unable to meet the Headmistress' eyes. "Anything new?"

"I told her I performed a memory charm," Remus told her.

Minerva folded her hands on the table and leaned closer, "Tonks, you're young and you're headstrong. I know it can be difficult at times, but you must be patient. While everyone has accepted the fact that Voldemort has returned, people are still confused as to who they can and cannot trust. Unfortunately, Sirius Black is still considered a criminal, a dark wizard. But I promise you, as soon as Voldemort and his Death Eaters are defeated, I, personally, will make sure Sirius' name is cleared. All that he did will be recognized and he will be seen for the good man he was."

Tonks continued to stare at the golden liquid in her cup. Wordlessly, Remus reached over and took her hand.

"What happened tonight will stay between the three of us," Minerva continued. "Just be careful in the future."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now then, have either of you heard from Molly or Arthur?"

Remus nodded, "I spoke with Arthur yesterday, they haven't heard anything in the last couple of days."

"Ginny got a letter from Harry," Tonks said.

Minerva looked at her sharply, "She did? Why hasn't she said anything?"

"I was there when Hedwig arrived. She said it was personal."

"Personal? He may have said something important. I'm going to send for her now…"

"Minerva," Remus interrupted. "If there was anything in the letter that Ginny thought we needed to know, she would tell us. Most likely it was a personal letter from a boyfriend to his girlfriend."

"Molly said they broke up."

Tonks shook her head. "They claim they did, but it's just in words only. The two of them are in love."

A smile crossed Minerva's faced, "It's nice to think that Harry was able to enjoy some of the fun that comes with being young. Ginny is good for him."

"But Ginny is having a very rough time of it right now."

"I know. I received word that she has skipped a few classes. I'm going to speak with her about it tomorrow."

"I spoke with her," Tonks said. "She's depressed, understandably, and is feeling a bit left out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have gone on their mission and she isn't old enough to be in the Order."

"May she needs to do something to keep her mind off worrying," Minerva suggested. "As a Prefect she has so much to do. At the beginning of the year she expressed interest in starting up the DA, but she never really followed through with it. I could use her help with the younger students, she could be setting a great example and helping them feel better about being here."

"That's a lot of responsibility to place on a young girl who's brother, friend, and boyfriend are out fighting Voldemort," Lupin commented.

"You're right," Minerva sighed. "There are times I wonder if I am cut out for this position."

Tonks looked up, startled to hear Professor McGonagall voice such a worry. "You're doing a great job, Minerva."

She smiled unconvincingly, "Thank you, Tonks."

Tonks and Remus spent another hour with the Headmistress, talking about Hogwarts and the Order. By the time they left, all three of them were feeling better. It helped to have friends to depend on during difficult times.

"You met with Slughorn?" Tonks asked as they walked, hand-in-hand down the hall.

"Yes, I'm all set for this month."

"Do you really have to go?"

Remus chuckled and squeezed her hand, "Yes I do."

"Wanna sneak into a broom cupboard and have a quick snog?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Remus," she teased flirtingly. "Let's pretend we're kids again. Didn't you ever sneak off to steal a few moments with a girl in a broom cupboard or empty classroom?"

"Dora."

She stopped and looked at him, "Oh, honey, didn't you have a girlfriend while you were here?"

"Of course I did," he said defensively. "None too serious, I mean, I wasn't a virgin when we met and I made out with a few girls back in my day, not as many as James and Sirius did. It…it wasn't easy finding a girl I could tell my secret to and if I did tell them, they always ran away."

"I'm not running away," she said seductively, leaning closer to him.

"I know you aren't. _I_ tried to run away and you just chased me down."

Grinning, Tonks tugged at his hand, "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Just come with me."

Remus allowed her to lead him down the hall, through a tapestry, up a flight of stairs, down another hall, and finally to a small door between two classrooms. "Dora, this is silly."

"No it isn't." She pulled open the door and glanced up and down the deserted corridor when the hinges creaked.

"Dora…"

"Shh, if Filch catches us we'll get a month of detentions."

"This is ridiculous. We're adults, we are not going to cram ourselves into a closet and pretend we're teenagers."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, but…" He trailed off when she pulled him into the closet with her and shut the door.

They were plunged into darkness and the door made an odd squelching noise when Tonks performed the _Colloportus_ charm to seal the door. He heard her moving, but couldn't see what she was doing.

"Dora?"

She groped in front of her until her hands came in contact with him, sliding over his chest, unclasping his robes and letting them fall. "Remus, let's have a little fun."

He chuckled quietly, "Minx."

"Animal."

"I can't see what I'm doing."

She slid her hands down a bit more and gripped his belt, "Then I guess you'll have to use your other senses."

Remus grabbed her arms and pulled her flush against him. He lowered his head and sought out her mouth with his own. Tonks wound her arms up around his neck and stood on her toes as he ran his hands down her back and slid them into the back pockets of her snug jeans. The closet soon became a little too warm for the two of them as their hands groped and fought to remove clothing in the dark. Remus was pinned to the wall as she pulled his shirt from his waistband and pushed it up his torso until he released her and pulled it all the way off. His hands returned to her and quickly yanked the sweater she wore up and over her head. Heated flesh met heated flesh as they met again in a passionate kiss. His fingers slid up her back and quickly released her bra, tearing it away from her body, eager to feel all of her pressed against him.

Tonks' hands fumbled with his belt and fly, finally loosening his slacks. He murmured something under his breath and they both felt the familiar warmth wash over them as he performed the contraceptive spell. She slid her hand inside his pants and wrapped her fingers around his length, feeling it pulsate in her hand. Remus' head fell back against the wall and a groan flew from his lips as she continued to stroke him.

"Did you ever do this in a broom cupboard when you were in school," she whispered.

He opened his eyes and made out the faint outline of her cast by the light that crept under the door. "Whatever I did before we met means nothing. All that matters is right now, with you."

"Good answer," she whispered, sliding to her knees and pulling his pants down to his ankles.

"Sweet mercy, Dora," he moaned as she took him in her mouth.

He had spent so many years alone, convinced he would never know love. Now that he had found her, found love, any time they had spent apart had been torture. But it was no comparison to the sweet torture she was putting him through now.

Tonks slowly released him and stood. She unzipped her jeans and quickly shed them. "Enough of this," she murmured. "I need you, Remus."

"I need you too."

None too gently, Tonks turned him and pushed him back so he landed on an overturned crate. In the darkness, she laid her hands on his shoulders as he gripped her waist and pulled her close. His lips pressed to her stomach and she moaned as his tongue circled her belly button. His mouth moved lower, peppering her thighs with gentle kisses. She slid her hands into his hair and almost unconsciously guided him to the juncture between her legs. He nuzzled her moist curls with his nose and earned a gasp when his tongue parted her and sought out her taste.

"Remus," she sighed as her knees weakened and she raised her hands to brace herself against the wall above him.

He gripped her waist and pulled her close, lowering her onto his lap. It wasn't easy when they couldn't see what they were doing, but they finally connected and he slid within her. Tonks groaned his name and locked her arms around his neck as she rode him. Remus leaned back against the wall, his hands still holding her narrow waist.

It was hot, dark, and intense. Neither noticed nor cared about the noise they made. His hands slid up her stomach and caressed her breasts before moving to her back and pulling her closer so his mouth could seek and capture her hardened nipples. She ground against him, her clitoris under pleasurable pressure and she came with a cry as he nibbled her flesh.

Remus continued to thrust into her as she collapsed against him.

"Oh, Remus," she croaked in a half sigh, half moan.

"Dora."

"I love you so much," she gasped.

He tightened his arms around her as he thrust one last time.

For several minutes, Tonks continued to straddle him, feeling him soften within her as they tried to catch their breath.

"Well, I can honestly say I've never experienced anything like that any where on Hogwarts ground," he muttered.

"Me either. Remus?"

"Hm?" He pressed a line of kisses across her bare shoulder.

"It has never been like this before."

"I know."

"Have you noticed that every time we…we make love, it…it's so…"

"Intense? Passionate?"

"Amazing."

Remus cradled her against him. "Yes, I've noticed. When its right, it's right, I guess."

"And this is _so_ right."

He laughed quietly.

"I guess we should go before anyone finds us."

"And I have to get back to the common room so I can brag to my mates about the hot bird I bagged."

Tonks giggled, "And I have to go tell my roommates about the sexy man who made me a woman."

"I can't believe I had reservations about this. Good idea, Dora."

She slowly disentangled herself from him and tried to stand, tripping over her jeans and falling against him.

"Accio wand," Remus whispered, steadying her. "Lumos."

A beam of light shot from his wand and helped them find their clothing. It took longer than usual for them to dress, the cramped quarters and minimal lighting causing problems. They were both breathless and giggling when Tonks unsealed the door and they stumbled into the hallway.

"I'll be at Grimmuald Place," he told her quietly as she escorted him to the door. "If you need anything, let me know."

"When I'm done here, will you come back to my flat?"

"We'll see. It's only been a few days, Dora."

She sighed, "Okay. But feel free to visit any time. There are plenty of cupboards to explore."

"Take care of yourself, Nymphadora."

Wrinkling her nose at his use of her full first name, she replied, "You too, Remus. I love you."

He studied her, his hands coming up to frame her face. He licked his lips as he contemplated his response. Tonks knew he loved her, he had shown her in so many ways, but she wanted to hear him say the words. For a brief moment, she thought this would be it, he would finally allow himself to put into words how he felt. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a lingering kiss.

"Remus," she whispered when he released her. "You're worthy of my love."

A look of shame crossed his face before he smiled, "No, I don't think I'll ever really be worthy of you or your love."


	5. Chapter 5

"_You're worthy of my love."_

Tonks' words echoed in Remus' mind as he gently closed the front door of 12 Grimmuald Place behind him. He crept past the curtains that hid Mrs. Black's portrait and down the stairs to the cavernous silence of the empty kitchen. A small smile crossed his lips when he saw a covered plate on the table and a note from Molly. Since he had moved into Grimmuald Place, she had dropped off, or had someone drop off, dinner for him each night.

"_You're worthy of my love."_

Not feeling very hungry, he decided to forego the meal for now and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Remus lowered himself onto the bench and tried to ignore the overwhelming feelings of loneliness that washed over him. After so many years alone, he thought he should have been used to it. But all of that had been washed away by the short amount of time he had spent with Tonks.

"_You're worthy of my love."_

Remus was fully aware of how she felt about him. He saw it every time he looked at her. Even the previous year, before he had sorted out his feelings concerning the pretty, young auror, he knew. He would catch her studying him and she would smile flirtatiously. Remus convinced himself it was just a little crush, she was confused, especially after she was injured and Sirius had died.

After the incident at the Department of Mysteries, Tonks had gone from St. Mungo's to Grimmuald Place, at Dumbledore's insistence. She was still shaky and weak and the leader of the Order didn't want her to be alone. Remus shuddered at the memory of her being hit by the spell and sliding, seemingly lifeless, down the stone benches. Looking after her while she recovered had given him something to do to take his mind off of Sirius. They had bonded in their grief for a lost friend and had grown from friendly acquaintances to close friends.

It had been a week after the Department of Mysteries that she had awkwardly told him that she was falling in love with him. Remus knew he would never forget the quick fluttering followed by the jumble of happiness, fear, excitement, and sadness. He had spent his entire life convincing himself that no woman would ever love him, that he was destined to be alone. He had become comfortable in his loneliness, the rut he had carved for himself. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was to drag this beautiful young woman who was so full of life, who could barely walk three feet without tripping herself, down into his existence.

But damned if Tonks wasn't persistent. She wouldn't allow him to hide behind the excuses of their age difference or the fact that he didn't make enough to support them or even that he was too dangerous. For the first time since his days with the Marauders, someone cared enough to get close to him. She didn't care that he was being shunned because of his condition or that he had been forced to give up his own home because he couldn't afford the upkeep after he had left Hogwarts. She just wanted him. Old, dull, bookworm Remus. He had never been sure that he deserved James' and Sirius' friendship and he knew he wasn't worthy of her love.

He loved her madly. He loved her inquisitive nature, her quick wit, and her playfulness. He loved the way she eagerly read everything he wrote, but she wasn't shy about telling him about a passage she didn't like and she had proven to be a strict proofreader. He loved that they were able to talk through and handle their differences and arguments and how it always led to amazing make-up sex.

The sex was another topic altogether. Remus hadn't been a virgin when they had met, but he was very inexperienced. It had been a long time for him and it had been difficult for him to be able to open that part of himself up to her. But Tonks had been sweet and gentle in her coaxing. When he finally slept with her, the first time had been bumbling and clumsy, rather embarrassing for him. But she wasn't ready to give up and they had several more practice sessions, finding new and intimate ways to grow even closer.

Remus rubbed his hand over his face. He knew he was in love with her and he knew he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life showing her how much. But he couldn't bring himself to say the words. What if she woke up one morning and realized that she regretted tying herself down to a werewolf? What if she wanted marriage and children? He loved her enough to want that with her, but he couldn't pretend he was normal when he wasn't. He couldn't father children with her, with anyone. No matter how he looked at it, he was an animal and that was never going to change. He couldn't support her. She deserved so much more.

For what must have been the millionth time since they started seeing each other, Remus considered the possibility of breaking it off with her. For her own good. Cut the ties now before they both got in too deep.

"Who am I trying to fool?" He asked the empty room. "We are both in way over our heads. I love her. I do. I love Nymphadora Tonks. I am an adult, not a tongue-tied teenager. Why can't I tell her that? Why can't I tell her what she wants to hear?"

Of course there was no answer and the deafening silence almost drove him back to Hogwarts so he could slip into bed with her and just hold her.

Shaking his head, trying to clear the confusion, Remus set the glass in the sink and retired upstairs to the room he was staying in. He had promised Moody and McGonagall that he would finish sorting some papers that had been found in Dumbledore's belongings. It was proving to be an easy task that took his mind off his troubles.

Remus had just taken a stack of parchment out of the drawer when a gentle tapping noise caught his attention. Glancing around the room, he saw the glowing eyes of a dark brown owl through the grimy window. He crossed the room and, with a groan, pushed up the sticking window. The owl held its leg out and hopped impatiently while Lupin untied the parchment.

**Darling,**

**I will never again be able to get a broom from a cupboard without feeling a bit tingly.**

**I love you.**

**Dora**

Remus chuckled, "Only you could use the word tingly without it sounding silly. I love you too, Dora."

* * *

The following afternoon, Tonks was able to catch up with Ginny in the Gryffindor common room after the last period of the day. The young girl was curled up in a chair by the fire, watching the flames, with a book lying open on her lap.

"Wotcher Ginny."

"Oh, hi, what's up?"

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Tonks inclined her head toward the portrait hole, "Let's go for a walk."

Ginny marked the page in the book with a spare piece of parchment and setit on an end table. She didn't say anything as she walked past Tonks and through the portrait hole.

"How're you doing, Gin?"

"Since I last spoke to you three days ago? I'm great."

"How's Harry doing?"

Ginny tensed. "I haven't heard from him since the other day. He, uh, he seems to being doing all right."

"I have to tell you, Gin, that I slipped up, I was talking with Professor McGonagall and Remus and I let it slip that Harry wrote to you."

"Oh."

"I told them that it was personal and Remus pointed out that if there was anything the Order needed to know you would have told us."

"And you want to know if he said anything."

"I don't want to pry."

Giny shrugged. "It's okay. I would have told you. He couldn't really tell me anything in case Hedwig was intercepted. He…he just wanted to let me know that…that he was doing all right and that he didn't want me to worry."

"Easier said than done, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I seem to be slipping up a lot lately. I was talking about Sirius to my partner and he was convinced I was a dark wizard."

Ginny furrowed her brow in confusion, "But I thought he was cleared of all charges?"

"He was, officially, but you have to remember that for fifteen years everyone thought he had turned the Potters over to Voldemort and that he killed thirteen muggles and Pettigrew. It's still hard for people to believe in his innocence. And I guess I sounded a bit mad defending him to Dunne like I did. It's just so hard sometimes to know who you can and can't trust nowadays."

"I know what you mean. I can't talk to Harry and I can't talk to anyone about Harry and what I know about him and Ron and Hermione. I have to constantly worry about slipping up."

Tonks smiled sympathetically, "You can always talk to me and Remus if you like."

"Thanks."

"Have you made it to all your classes over the last couple of days?"

"Yeah."

"What about Quidditch?"

The young woman shrugged, "I dropped that this year. I just wasn't interested."

"But, Ginny, you love Quidditch."

"I know, but, well, everyone has kind of let it fall to the wayside. We have other things on our minds."

"No one's playing at all?"

"Yeah, there are teams, but they aren't very good. It looks like Hufflepuff is going to win the house cup this year."

"I guess it's their turn," Tonks said. "It has been a few years since they won."

"Yeah."

"Are you looking forward to the Christmas holiday?"

"I guess so. The whole family is supposed to be there, well, probably not Ron and definitely not Percy, but as far as I'm concerned, he's not part of the family any more."

"It'll do your mother good to have a full house."

"Yeah, she's always happiest when she's busy fussing over all of us."

Tonks glanced up at the late afternoon sky, watching it darken as streaks of red, orange, and pink lit the horizon. "I guess we should head back to the castle, it'll be dinner time soon."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I meant what I said, Gin. If you ever need to talk or anything, you can come to me. I know you think you're alone right now, but you're not and right now, we need to lean on each other even more."

"Thanks, Tonks."

"Come on," she threaded her arm through the younger girl's. "I am starving. Seriously, I forgot how good the food was here. When this assignment is over, I think I'm going to come back for lunch every day."

"Don't let Hermione find out that you're taking advantage of the house elves."

"She means well."

"Yeah. Tonks?"

"What?"

"I think you should know that, uh…" Ginny trailed off, blushing.

"Know what?"

"Um, last night, Minnie Grandier was doing rounds, she's a fifth year Prefect from Ravenclaw, and she, uh, she said she saw you and Professor Lupin…"

"Oh no!" Tonks gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. "What…what did she say she saw?"

"That the two of you stumbled out of a broom cupboard near the History of Magic classroom and you looked a little…disheveled." Ginny bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Remus is going to kill me," Tonks groaned.

"Don't worry, she told me and I told her not to tell anyone."

"Thanks, Gin, if Remus found out that students were talking about us…"

"I think it was sweet."

Tonks grinned, "Yeah, it was."

"But you guys might want to be more careful on school grounds."

"Are you lecturing me?"

"I _am_ a Prefect."

Tonks laughed, finding the fact that Ginny Weasley was lecturing her about sneaking off with her boyfriend rather funny. "Yes, Ma'am, we'll try and be more subtle."

"Try the cloak room on the seventh floor," Ginny said slyly. "It's not used anymore and it's quite private."

"I'll pretend you didn't just tell me that, but, uh, thanks for the tip." Tonks pulled open the door and stepped back to let Ginny through. "I won't ask how you knew, either."

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but the sound of a muted explosion caused her to whip her head around.

Tonks whirled, her wand in hand, her eyes searching the grounds. "Oh no."

Ginny let out a small cry when she saw what Tonks was looking at. The large, smoky image of the Dark Mark appeared in the sky beyond the trees, hovering above Hogsmeade.

"Go!" Tonks shoved Ginny inside. "Go find McGonagall and make sure she knows what is going on. Stay inside the castle and don't do anything stupid!" Without another look back, Tonks ran toward the edge of the castle grounds, she had to get past the wards to apparate.

"Tonks! Don't!"

She turned and saw Dunne running towards her, his arms waving. "What?"

"Fitzgerald wants us to stay here and keep watch over the castle. There are aurors already posted in Hogsmeade."

"But Bellatrix could be there!" She cried exasperatedly as another muted explosion was heard.

"We're needed here, Tonks. Come on, we're supposed to be posted at the west side of the castle."

Her hand convulsively clutched her wand as she followed him around the side of the castle. She could see the other aurors spreading out over the grounds, joined by Hagrid, McGonagall, and Professors Sinestra, Vector, and Flitwick. They worked as a well-oiled machine, circling Hogwarts, all armed with their wands.

Tonks scanned the sky above her before shifting her gaze to the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Her heart raced with anticipation. She wanted this battle to happen, she wanted it all to be over. What were the Death Eaters doing in Hogsmeade any way? Was this a sign that they were running scared? They had nothing more to lose, so go somewhere where they knew there would be a bunch of aurors? Was this a sign that Voldemort was in trouble? Or worse, had he defeated Harry and they were celebrating by wrecking havoc in Hogsmeade?

After nearly thirty minutes of no more explosions, Minerva returned to the castle after having a few words with Fitzgerald and Hagrid. Ten minutes later, Fitzgerald called all the aurors to meet in front of the castle's main entrance.

"We haven't heard anything in a while," she said in her thick brogue. "You are not clear, I want to continue to patrol the grounds until we hear from the aurors in town. I am going to let the Professors and Hagrid go so they can patrol within the castle. Keep your eyes open and stay vigilant."

The six of them broke off into their teams of two and went their separate ways.

"I hate not knowing what is going on," Tonks grumbled as she and Dunne walked along the edge of the forest.

"We'll find out soon enough."

"What do you think this means?"

"That the Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade."

"I know that. I was wondering if this could mean that Voldemort is running scared or that…"

"That he has defeated Potter?" Dunne finished for her.

Tonks shuddered, "I certainly hope it isn't that. Harry's just a kid."

"Yeah, and the hopes of the entire world depends on that kid."

"He's a good kid, and he's smart. I have faith in Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"I just can't believe that the Ministry didn't send aurors after them."

Tonks shook her head, "This is a fight only Harry can take on."

"Do you know more about what's going on with Potter than I do?"

She shrugged, "I know Harry, he and Remus are close."

Dunne opened his mouth as though he was about to say something, but apparently thought better of it.

"Paul! Tonks!"

They both turned to see Hagrid lumbering toward them. "Professor McGonagall sent me to come and getcha."

"Is everything all right?" Tonks asked.

"Meeting in McGonagall's office as soon as everyone gets there."

The two of them ran toward the castle as Hagrid went to find the others. Minerva was pacing her office when they arrived. Fitzgerald and her partner, David Larson, were already there, as well as Kingsley and another auror, Francine Hansford. Both Kingsley and Hansford looked a little worse for wear. Kingsley had a cut on his cheek and his robes were smoking, Hansford was cradling her left arm to her chest, a large bruise was forming on her chin, and a bit of her hair was singed.

"Good, good, you're here," Minerva said when the last two arrived. "Kingsley?"

He nodded and turned to the others in the room. "I know you all saw the Dark Mark. At twelve minutes before 18:00 hours this evening the Dark Mark appeared above Honeydukes in Hogsmeade."

Tonks gasped while Larson swore quietly under his breath.

"We had six aurors already in Hogsmeade," Kingsley continued. "A dozen more apparated to the scene where the body Ambrosius Flume and his wife were found. A fire had been set at Zonko's Joke Shop, but it appears everyone was able to get out safely. There were four Death Eaters spotted at the scene…"

"Bellatrix," Tonks whispered.

He nodded, "The Lestranges were there, but they escaped. However, Antonin Dolohov was apprehended and taken to Azkaban for questioning. All is clear for now, but we are keeping twelve aurors in Hogsmeade for the foreseeable future. I also received word from Robards that the six of you will be staying here for a bit longer, he will be in touch with you all shortly."

"Is there any other news?" Fitzgerald asked.

"They found the body of Florian Fortescue, his death is be attributed to Death Eaters. A building just outside Portsmouth collapsed, fifteen muggles were killed and dozens of others injured, it is believed to have been the work of Death Eaters. And it appears Fenrir Greyback bit another child when he was in full wolf form."

Fitzgerald raised her eyebrows in surprise, "_Another_ child?"

"Yes, we can positively attribute another child being bitten by Greyback almost thirty years ago. There have been a handful of adult bitings that we believe he did, but we can't be positive. Most werewolves don't cooperate to testing."

Tonks ignored the pointed look Dunne was shooting her. "Any word from Harry Potter?"

Kingsley shook his head, "No, not for several days. Minerva and I have spoken and I will be acting as intermediary between Hogwarts and the Ministry. If there is any information you need I'll make sure you're told and vice versa. Any other questions?" He waited a beat and nodded. "Then you're all dismissed. Stay vigilant and be prepared. Tonks, I would like to speak with you."

They waited for the other five aurors to leave and for Hansford to limp off to the infirmary before McGonagall sealed the door.

"Does Remus know?" Tonks asked quietly. "About the child?"

Kingsley nodded, "He's going to contact the girl's parents."

"It was a little girl?"

"Yes. Hannah St. John, six years old."

Tonks' eyes narrowed and white hot fury bubbled up inside her. "Damn him."

"We'll find him," he vowed. "I wanted to remind you, Tonks, that you are our eyes and ears on the floor of the castle. Minerva told me that Ginny Weasley received a letter from Harry."

"Yes, I spoke with her today. She said that it just told her that he was alive and doing well. Like Ron's letters, he isn't saying much for fear of the owl being intercepted."

"There has been talk at the ministry, with Greyback out and killing more and the collapse of the building, the Death Eaters are becoming more visual, even though their numbers are dwindling. None of those we've caught are talking and we're planning on administering Veritaserum. But there's more, Tonks. The girl who was bit?"

"Hannah St. John?"

"Yes." Kingsley exchanged a look with Minerva. "We believe she was chosen for a specific reason. She's a metamorphmagus. We think Greyback used her to send a message."

Tonks closed her eyes and sighed. "I really hate that man! He should've just come after me and not an innocent child!"

"He's just that sadistic and cowardly. Why should he take on an auror when he can easily attack a helpless child? I just wanted you to know so you can be on your guard."

"Yes, sir."

"Once word of the attack in Hogsmead reaches parents, I'm sure more children will be pulled from Hogwarts," Minerva said sadly.

"Maybe…maybe it's for the best," Tonks said hesitantly.

The headmistress' shoulders slumped, "I never thought I would believe it, but I think you might be right."

* * *

Tonks returned to the room she shared with Fitzgerald and Stewart. Rebecca Stewart was sitting at one of the desks writing furiously on a piece of parchment.

"You've had an owl," she muttered to Tonks.

"Yeah, thanks." Tonks realized she was expecting one as soon as the Dark Mark had appeared over Hogsmeade. This time it was a larger barn owl sitting regally at the foot of her bed.

**Dora,**

**I heard about the attack in Hogsmeade and what Greyback did. Be careful. I instructed this owl to stay with you until you respond to this letter, I just need to know you're all right. I have a job to do, but as soon as I can, I'll stop by and see you.**

**Take care.**

**Love,**

**Remus**

Tonks stuffed the letter in the pocket of her robes and sat at the other desk. Finding a piece of parchment and a quill she scrawled out a quick note.

**Remus,**

**Don't worry about me, I'm fine, just be careful and take care of yourself. Don't push yourself too hard. I won't expect you until after the moon. **

**Love you,**

**Dora**

The full moon was going to be rising in another week and a half and it worried her that he was working so hard and was going to be getting very weak very soon. She knew he would push himself too hard to help the Order and that just wasn't healthy for him.

"Here, take this back to Remus," she instructed the owl as she tied the parchment to its leg.

"You okay, Tonks?"

She looked over at Stewart. "What?"

"You look a little pale."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. My stomach is jumping a bit."

Stewart nodded, "That's understandable, what with all that's been going on. I'm writing my mother now to tell her about the Flumes, she went to Hogwarts with them. She'll be devestated."

"We all are. They were such kind people. I can't tell you how many trips to Honeydukes I went on when I was a student here. I think I'll go down to the kitchens and get some tea."

"That sounds good. I have to send this letter and then I'll meet you down there."


	6. Chapter 6

Tonks leaned against the window frame in the Astronomy Tower and studied the moon that seemed to hang just above the horizon. It was waxing gibbous. She had taken it upon herself to learn the phases of the moon, she wanted to be prepared for what was to come each month. The full moon was due in a couple days and she hadn't heard from Remus in a week.

Each night, she watched as the moon grew larger and her worry for Remus grew as well. Was he getting enough rest? Was he pushing himself too much to help the Order? The night before he changed, he was usually so weak he would have some tea and retire to bed early so he could rest up for what was to come. That night she would crawl into bed and cuddle up beside him, trying to warm his tired body with her own. They had done that every month since they had started seeing each other and it hurt to not be with him now, to take care of him.

He had the wolfsbane potion and she knew he would lock himself away from other people before transforming. But she hated the idea of him being alone now when he was so weak, so tired.

The previous week, he had written to tell her that he had contacted the St. Johns, the parents of the girl who had been bitten by Greyback, but they hadn't replied.

Veritaserum had been applied to all the Death Eaters captured, with mixed results. Voldemort did not get where he was by being stupid. He hadn't shared much with his followers because he knew that if they had been captured, they would have been given the truth serum. Most of his followers had just said that he was getting stronger and looking forward to his showdown with Harry Potter. Dolohov had a bit more information, but all he told them was that he had seen Voldemort a few days earlier and the Dark Lord was appearing weak again and was worried about the destruction of five horcruxes. Apparently, Voldemort had underestimated Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The most disturbing news they had learned was that Greyback was working alone. It appeared that Voldemort had lost control over the deadly werewolf, but he didn't seem to mind too much since Greyback was still going after his enemies, with Remus being at the top of his list.

Tonks glanced over her shoulder when she heard the 'creak' of the door opening. "Hi Paul."

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Dunne said as he entered the room.

"What's up?"

"You disappeared over an hour ago, I was worried."

"I just needed some time alone to think."

He leaned against the other side of the window, "What about?"

"Just…stuff."

"Remus?"

"Yeah."

Dunne looked up and saw the nearly full moon. "Can I ask you what he does during a full moon?"

Tonks hesitated.

"I'm just curious, Tonks. He can't be all bad if you care so much for him."

She smiled softly. "He takes the wolfsbane potion that allows him to keep his mind after he transforms and he goes some place where he won't be around people so he isn't in danger of attacking anyone."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you. But there are a couple of places he can go."

"Have you ever…" He stopped, apparently thinking over how he wanted to say what he was going to say. "Have you ever been there when he transformed?"

"No." She shook her head and looked back up at the sky. "He won't allow it. Even though he keeps his own mind, he doesn't want to take the chance of harming me."

"You really love him, don't you?" Dunne asked quietly.

"More than I could ever tell you," she replied honestly.

"I envy you, Tonks."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never experienced that and…and there was a time I thought I could, but she…she didn't return my feelings."

Tonks slowly turned to face him. "You will, Paul. There is someone out there for you too, the right one, and you'll find her."

Looking uncomfortable, he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor. "Uh, yeah, thanks. Urm, Fitzgerald wants us to do some rounds outside, I'll meet you at the main entrance in ten minutes."

"All right. I'll have to swing by my room and pick up my scarf and gloves and I'll meet you there." She watched as he nodded and then left the room.

Tonks glanced out the window again and looked at the nearly full moon. "I hope you're taking care of yourself, Remus." A movement caught her eye and she squinted into the night sky. An owl swooped toward the castle and she watched as it passed the owlry and glided toward her.

"Hi there," she whispered as the bird glided to the window she was leaning against. "Is that for me?"

The owl hooted softly and held its leg out to her.

Tonks untied the piece of parchment and unrolled it.

**Dora,**

**I don't know what you've heard at the school, but we have some more information. I am going to be staying at the Shrieking Shack and I will stop up at the castle this evening. Minerva knows I'm coming, I want to speak with you. As soon as you're free, go to Minerva's office and I'll meet you there.**

**Remus**

She furrowed her brow as she reread the note. Something about the tone of it worried her.

The owl hadn't waited, so Remus wasn't expecting a reply. Stuffing the parchment into her pocket, Tonks took off to her room. The faster she met Dunne and they did their rounds, the sooner she could meet Remus.

* * *

It was two hours before Tonks was able to make her way to the Headmistress' office. _I hope I didn't miss him,_ she thought.

"Catnip."

"Come in!" McGonagall called out when Tonks knocked.

Remus and Hagrid sat with Minerva by the fire. She immediately noticed that Remus looked thin and exhausted. His face was pale and drawn and he had allowed his hair to grow a bit so it fell into his face. She longed to cross to him, to kiss and soothe him, but it was neither the time nor the place and so she took the empty chair Minerva had sat beside her.

"How are you doing Tonks?" The Headmistress asked.

"I'm doing fine, Ma'am. My partner and I just finished rounds outside and all was clear."

"I'm glad to hear that. We've been sitting here for quite a while now, but Remus wanted to wait until you were here before he told us what new information he had come across."

Tonks turned to him. "How are you?"

He waved off her concern with a flick of his wrist, "I'm fine. Really. I spoke with Mad-Eye the other day and he and I think it's important for the three of you to know this. We have found out that Greyback has been taking the wolfsbane Potion."

"What exactly does that mean to us?" Minerva asked.

"That means that he has, for the most part, been aware of what he's been doing in his wolf form. Before the wolfsbane Potion, when a werewolf took on their wolf form, they were unable to control their behavior, a sort of dementia took over. But with the wolfsbane Potion, we can now keep our mind, be more aware of what we're doing."

"So the attack on the girl, Hannah, was totally planned," Tonks said.

Remus nodded. "I didn't know that he was on wolfsbane at the time because he had targeted me, specifically, when I was young. I believe back then he put himself near me at the time of the full moon so that when he changed, he would have a good chance of attacking me. I had assumed that's how he attacked the St. John's girl.But now we know he has been on wolfsbane for a couple of years now and every attack since then had been carefully plotted and carried out."

"How'd'ja find out?" Hagrid asked.

"One of the Death Eaters who had been given Veritaserum admitted that they had helped mix the potion for Greyback. Moody and I wanted you all to know this because we think he might be in the area. I'm afraid he's after Tonks but I don't think he'll be picky, if he can't find her, he'll go after someone else. We were thinking he might go after Ginny because of her connection to Harry and because she's a Weasley."

Tonks buried her face in her hands. If anything happened to Ginny while she was there, she didn't know how she could live with herself.

"We won't let that happen," Minerva said, determinedly. "The full moon is arriving soon and the castle will be put into lockdown. All classes, everything will be held inside, no one leaves."

"Moody said he will come and help with protection," Remus said, glancing at Tonks as she raised her head. "And he's going to see what he can do about more, especially on the night of the full moon."

"Tonks?"

She looked at Minerva as she addressed her. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"If you no longer feel comfortable or safe here, I can request another auror."

"No, Minerva, I can handle this." She looked over at Remus who met her gaze with a grim one.

"I'll talk to the Centuars and some of the others in the forest, have them keep a look out for him," Hagrid suggested.

"That's a good idea," Remus said. "Just do it during the day and go armed."

"I will call a meeting with all the professors," Minerva told them. "I'll let them know what is coming. Then I'll speak with the Head Boy and Girl. I would rather not tell the students, I don't want them scared."

"They're already scared," Tonks pointed out.

"I don't want to add to it."

"If you all don't have any more questions for me, then I am going to head out," Lupin said.

"Of course, of course." Minerva stood. "It is getting late. Please, keep us informed of any new information that arises, Remus."

He nodded and pushed himself out of his chair. "Of course, Minerva."

"I'll see you out," Tonks said, jumping to her feet.

As soon as they were out of the office, Tonks reached over and laced her fingers through his. "How are you, Remus, really?"

"Oh, you know, I'm just tired and worn out. Same old, same old."

"Are you really staying at the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes."

She wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"It's close by and it's a safe place for me to transform."

"But it's drafty and dusty and just all around gross."

"It serves its purpose and I've cleaned it up a bit. It's fine."

"If you wanted, I'm sure Minerva can find a room for you here…"

"No, Dora, I'll be fine. The moon will be full in two nights and right now I told Moody that I would stay near Hogsmeade and keep an eye out for Greyback."

"Be careful."

"You too."

"Have you been eating well?"

"Yes, Mum," he muttered sarcastically.

"Don't sass me, I worry about you."

The corners of his mouth quirked up into a small smile, it felt good to have someone worry about him. "I've been doing this for years, Dora, I know what I'm doing."

"Come here." Tonks tugged on his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Dora, you know I would love to, but I've been so busy lately and I am so tired."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she teased lightly. "I have other things in mind." Tonks stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "I've missed you."

Remus returned her embrace, squeezing gently. "I've missed you too."

For several minutes, they stood in the darkened classroom holding each other close. Tonks closed her eyes, feeling his heart beat steadily and letting the gentle rise and fall of his chest lull her.

"Dora?" He nuzzled her hair.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He spoke so softly that she was afraid she hadn't heard him right. "What did you say?"

"I love you."

Tonks tilted her head back and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Say it again."

He chuckled softly. "I love you, Dora."

She rose on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. "I've waited so long to hear you say that."

"I'm an old fool."

"Yes you are. Say it again."

Remus laid his forehead against hers. "I love you, Dora, only you, forever."

Feeling a bit foolish, Tonks blinked back tears that gathered in her eyes. "I love you too, you old fool."

"Stay safe, Love."

"You too."

"I have to go, I'm very tired."

"Take care of yourself, Remus, you're very important to me."

A smile flittered across his lips as he brushed them over hers. "I'll come to you after the moon."

"I'll be waiting for you." Tonks took his hand and led him from the classroom. "When this is all over I expect you to marry me."

"Well, we'll have to see about that."

"I don't mean right away, after Voldemort is defeated and life gets back to some sense of normalcy."

"We'll talk about it."

"In great depth."

Remus stopped in front of the main door. "We'll see. Good night, Love."

"Say it again, Remus."

He rolled his eyes, "Dora, I've said it plenty of times."

"No you haven't, I've waited a long time to hear it and I've been saying it to you for ages and you need to catch up."

"I love you, Nymphadora Tonks."

She hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Remus Lupin."

"Take care, Dora. Be careful."

"You too."

He stole one last quick kiss before slipping out the door. Tonks watched as he hurried across the open grounds, wand in hand, toward the Whomping Willow. She knew he would freeze the branches and take the hidden tunnel to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

The day of the full moon found Tonks feeling anxious and distracted. Something was coming. The air was alive with tense electricity.

Or maybe she was imagining it.

Since Dolohov's capture, it had been quiet in Hogsmeade. The Flumes had been buried and Honeydukes boarded up, their children did not want to reopen the store at this time. Neither Mrs. Weasley nor Ginny had heard anything from the trio in several days and the lack of activity from the Death Eaters had everyone guessing what was happening to Voldemort and Harry.

Although she wasn't technically on duty, Tonks was walking the hallways of Hogwarts. As though they were sensing it as well, the other aurors, including Moody, were also wandering the grounds and hallways of the castle. Clouds hung heavy and dark in the sky, signaling what was going to be a doozy of a storm.

"Tonks."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Mad-Eye Moody hobbling toward her. "Wotcher, Moody."

"You feeling it?"

"Yeah. What is _it_?"

"The end is near."

She tilted her head, studying his harsh countenance. "What makes you say that?"

"I remember what it was like last time, when Potter almost destroyed Voldemort. But this is different. I can't really explain it, it just is."

"When will we know?"

He glanced at a window as thunder boomed and a spike of lightening streaked from the sky. "You'll know."

"I wonder if Remus…"

"The full moon rises in two hours, leave him be."

"Something is happening, Moody, and he's out there alone."

"He can handle himself."

Tonks jumped at the next crash of thunder and the sky opened up as torrents of rain fell. "The Shrieking Shack isn't very strong, this wind and rain…"

"It has stood for over two decades through wind, rain, snow, sleet, and werewolves. It's fine."

"You're not very sympathetic, Moody."

"Sympathy is only good for letting your enemies get the better of you."

"Have you ever been in love?"

For the first time since she had met him, Tonks noticed that Moody seemed at a loss for words. His glass eye swiveled around, his mouth formed a tight line and his nostrils flared.

"Never had much time for such nonsense," he grumbled. ""Scuse me."

Tonks watched as he hobbled quickly past her and down the hall. She jumped as another crash of thunder echoed around the castle. Checking her watch, she saw that she had another hour before she had to meet with Dunne to do rounds. _Maybe I can get a hot cup of tea from the kitchens_, she thought, pressing a hand to her stomach. All the stress and emotions that had been running high lately had left Tonks with an upset stomach. It was a problem she had had since she was a little girl, a nervous stomach is what her mother used to call it.

There was another crash of thunder so loud the entire castle shook. And then it was silent. Tonks looked up and down the hall, noticing how quiet and eerie it seemed. There were no children meandering through the halls, no voices filling the silence. Nothing.

Feeling uneasy, Tonks was filled with an overwhelming urge to be with people. Foregoing the kitchens, she turned in the other direction and made her way to Minerva's office.

"Catnip." Tonks said impatiently. Once outside the headmistress' door, she knocked loudly.

"Come in."

Minerva sat behind her massive desk and looked up from the parchment she was reading when Tonks entered.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Tonks said hurriedly. "But, well…"

McGonagall nodded, "I understand. I've been feeling a bit uneasy myself. Have a seat, dear. Are you okay? You're looking a bit peaky."

Tonks sank into a chair opposite the desk. "I'm fine, Minerva. I'm just a bit tired and worried and nervous."

"I know what you mean. Something is coming, Tonks, but I don't know what. I've been waiting for word from the Order, but no one has sent anything. I'm beginning to think…" McGonagall trailed off when she heard howling in the distance.

"Fang," Tonks muttered. "That's not Remus. The moon hasn't risen yet."

"It seems the rain has cleared up."

"I hope so. That was one strong storm we had there."

"I'll have to have Hagrid do a quick look around for any damage to the grounds."

"He's probably out there now."

"You're right, that's probably what he and Fang are doing now."

Both women jumped at the quick, insistent knock at the door.

"Come in!" Minerva called out.

The door opened and Ginny Weasley stepped in, her entire body trembling as she clutched a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Goodness, girl, what is it?" McGonagall asked, getting to her feet. "You look as though you've had an awful fright."

"It…i-it's over!" Ginny managed to choke out.

"What?"

"It's over!" She held out the hand that held the crumpled paper.

Professor McGonagall pried it from her fingers and smoothed out the wrinkles. Tonks appeared at her side and read over her shoulder.

**Ginny,**

**  
It's over. Voldemort is dead. Harry and Ron are both hurt, badly. I'm going to get them to St. Mungo's. I'm sending Hedwig to your Mum and then you, keep an eye on her.**

**Hermione**

Tonks read the note twice. "He…he's dead?"

"That's Hermione's handwriting," Ginny said shakily, twisting her hands. "And…and Hedwig, she's up in my dorm."

"Oh," Minerva clasped a hand over her mouth. "We have to tell Moody and Kingsley. I'm sure you're parents are already at St. Mungo's dear, go, grab a few things and we'll all go together."

Ginny nodded, still shaking as she ran from the room.

* * *

**AN: No, this is not the end...**


	7. Chapter 7

Tonks grumbled under her breath as she and Dunne did rounds of the castle grounds. Moody wanted the aurors to stay and keep an eye on Hogwarts until they could verify that the letter had come from Hermione and what she said was true.

"I don't understand why you aren't happier," Dunne said excitedly. "You-Know-Who is gone! Can't you feel it? We're free!"

She looked up at the beautiful, clear sky. The storm had passed and the full moon hung in a velvety star strewn sky. It was a night when one could truly believe all was right with the world.

"If he really is gone, I want to be with Harry and Ron and Hermione, I want to know what happened," she told him, impatiently. "I shouldn't be here."

"I'm sure we'll have answers soon enough."

_He doesn't understand_, she thought angrily. _These are my friends, I want to know what's going on, I need to know. This could mean a whole new life for Remus and me. And what will Harry do now? What did he see? _

"Did you hear that?"

Tonks looked up at Dunne's question. "What?"

"That."

There were explosions followed by multi-colored sparks being shot into the air of Hogsmeade.

"Their celebrating," Tonks said.

Dunne grinned. "So it's true."

"Appears to be."

"I'm sure we'll receive official word soon."

"Yeah." Tonks felt a tightening around her chest when she heard a faint howling from somewhere within the woods.

"Is…is that him?" Dunne asked.

"I don't think so, he shouldn't be in the woods. It's probably Fang."

There was a rustling in the shrubs nearby.

"Lumos!" Both aurors called out in unison.

The light beams from their wands lit the trees and shrubs around them.

"Probably just a chipmunk or something," he muttered.

"Yeah. Why don't we split up?" Tonks suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Are you sure?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, it's over, I don't think any Death Eaters are stupid enough to try and get into Hogwarts now."

"Okay. Just holler if you need me and let's not get too far apart. You go to Hagrid's hut and I'll go as far as the stables and then we'll meet back here."

"Sounds good to me."

Tonks continued to shine her light on the ground in front of her as she walked. The sounds of celebrations floated over the trees from Hogsmeade. It did raise her spirits to hear that. If only Remus could be here to share this moment with her.

She whirled around and aimed her wand at the bushes behind her when she heard a rustling. Just as she was about to call out for Dunne, a squirrel raced out and up a tree.

"It was your idea to split up," she mumbled.

A screech echoed above her, causing her to jump and look up. Hedwig, her wings spread wide as she circled, flew toward her. Tonks felt her heart race. This was it. This was Minerva's note to let her know it was official, it was over. She held her arm out, signaling for Hedwig to come to her.

The next thing she knew, Tonks was face down in the dirt, a great weight on her back and her wand several feet away, well out of reach.

"What the hell?"

Hot breath caressed her neck and a deep growl filled her ear.

Fear washed over her. "Remus?"

But she knew it wasn't him. The creature leapt off her back and she could sense him circling her. Tonks slowly pushed herself to her hands and knees only to have it rush her and knock her onto her back. She groaned and wrapped her arm around her sore ribs.

The wolf leaned into her line of vision, drool dripping onto her cheek. She lifted her hand, about to call her wand when the wolf scratched her arm, breaking the skin deeply and drawing blood.

Tonks screamed in pain and fear. She was sore, her arm throbbing. The wolf smacked her hard across the face with his paw. More pain and her vision clouded as tears streaked down her face.

"Tonks!"

"Here!" She called to Dunne. "It's Greyback!"

The wolf threw his head back and howled, a loud, terrifying sound. He looked down at her with what could only be described as a look of triumph and opened his mouth. Drool dribbled onto her face and neck as he lowered his head, savoring the moment.

Tonks squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered quietly.

But the bite didn't come. There was a bark, a growl, a yelp, and a terrible scuffling sound.

With trepidation, Tonks opened her eyes. She turned her head to the left and saw two wolves fighting. Jaws snapped and claws flew.

Dunne ran over, his wand held out straight in front of him.

"Wait!" She called out weakly. "One of them is Remus!"

The animals rolled on the ground together, fur flew and a drop of blood hit her forehead.

_Please hear me!_ She mentally pleaded. "Remus! Stop!"

The smaller of the two wolves lifted his head and looked at her. The other wolf took the opportunity to grab the smaller one by the front leg and bite down. Remus howled in pain.

"The one on top…that's Greyback."

Dunne steadied his wand in both hands and called out, "Stupify!"

Greyback stiffened and fell over.

Silvery ropes shot out of Dunne's wand and tied the wolf's legs together and his muzzle closed.

Her eyesight starting to darken, Tonks held out her uninjured arm. Remus limped toward her, his bloody snout nearly touching the ground as dragged himself over. The last thing she felt as consciousness slipped away was his body falling beside her, his head landing on her chest.

* * *

It was quiet, eerily so as Tonks slowly became aware of her surroundings. Her right arm was stiff and sore, her head felt woozy, and her ribs throbbed with her heartbeat. She blinked a few times and the room came into focus around her. The walls and ceiling were a stark white, the entire room sterile. She turned her head slowly and saw a wizard with his head wrapped in bandages, asleep in a bed not far from hers. 

She was in a room in St. Mungo's.

Her mind began to clear and what had happened rushed back to her.

Her throat was dry as she croaked out his name. "Remus."

"You're awake."

Tonks turned her head again and saw a Healer standing at the foot of her bed, smiling down at her, a chart in his hand. "What?"

"You're awake. You've had a steady stream of visitors in here all night waiting for you to waken. One gentleman stayed by your side for over two hours before I sent him away."

"Remus?"

"Uh, no, his name was Paul."

"Remus Lupin. I need to know about Remus Lupin." She said desperately. "What time is it? Is he here?"

"Lupin." The Healer touched a finger to his lips as he tried to remember where he had heard that name. "The werewolf?"

She nodded.

"Yes, he is on this floor, in the room with other werewolf injuries. We've had a large number of bites lately, although I've heard that the man doing that, uh, Greyback, has been captured."

"How is he?"

"He's under Ministry guard and is expected to be taken to Azkaban by the end of the day."

"Not Grayback," she said, exasperatedly. "Remus."

"He's resting now. But you need to worry about yourself, you were attacked by a werewolf."

Tonks brought her uninjured hand to her throat. "Was I bit?"

"No. But you were rather beaten up. You had several cuts and bruises, the worst being on your arm. We've healed it the best we can, but it will take some time. We don't believe any of his saliva entered your bloodstream, so you won't be transforming. You had two crack ribs, we were able to heal those, but you will be sore for a while. Most importantly…"

Both the Healer and Tonks looked toward the door when it flew open. Somewhere in the hall a woman called out, "Sir! You can't go in there."

Ignoring her, Remus limped into the room. He cradled his left arm to his chest and he was dressed in St. Mungo's hospital pajamas. He was pale and drawn, a long cut down his right cheek, a smaller one across his nose, and bruise on his chin. The edge of a bright white bandage showed from beneath the collar of his shirt.

Tears flooded her eyes and a lump formed in her throat when he stopped by her bed.

"Was she bit?" The words sounded as though they were torn from his raw throat.

The Healer shook his head, "No. She has minor injuries, but overall she was very lucky."

Tonks held her uninjured arm out and Remus clasped her hand in his.

Seeing the interaction between the two of them, the Healer smiled. "You must be the father."

Remus scowled. "I am _not_ her father."

"No, no, you misunderstand me. I'm talking about the baby."

Remus and Tonks tore their gazes from each other and stared at him.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"I take it you didn't know. Don't worry, the baby is fine, you were both very, very lucky."

"I'm…I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. We're putting you at about five weeks along."

Remus shook his head disbelievingly. "No. We used a contraceptive charm."

"It only takes one time to forget." The Healer pointed out.

"No." What color was left in Remus' face drained completely, leaving him as pale as death.

With a flick of his wand, the Healer brought a chair behind Remus and pushed against his knees until Lupin fell back into it. "Put your head between your knees, breath slowly."

"I'm not going to pass out," Remus snapped.

Tonks laid the hand Remus had dropped on her flat stomach. _I'm pregnant. Remus and I are having a baby!_ The thoughts raced excitedly through her mind.

"I have other patients to see," the Healer said, reattaching Tonks' chart to the foot of her bed. "If you need anything, the call button is there."

Tonks looked at Remus and waited for the door to close behind the Healer. He sat beside her bed, his face in his hands. "Remus?"

"You can't be pregnant," he groaned. "I can't have this baby."

Her heart stopped. "What?"

"This can't be. I can't be a father."

"You're in shock," she said, trying to convince them both. "You don't know what you're saying. Remus, we're having a baby. This is wonderful news. Five weeks ago…that would have been before the last full moon. It must have been that night you…you met me at the door. That wonderful, passionate night. We made love and from that we made a baby. This is wonderful. I love you, you love me, and we'll love this child."

Shaking his head, Remus pushed himself to his feet. "I…I have to go. I need to think."

The first licks of panic hit her. "Remus? Where are you going?"

"I just need to think. I…I can't be a father. I'm dangerous."

"You said once that you couldn't be my lover because you were dangerous, look at how well that turned out."

"No, Tonks, don't you see?" His voice rose slightly as his composure began to slip. "You took your life in your own hands when you wanted to be with me. But this…this child….it will be helpless and totally dependent on us. I could hurt it."

"You're not making sense!" She cried. "You haven't hurt me, you've never hurt anyone! Why would you start with our baby?"

"Are you sure it's my baby?"

The tears that filled her eyes were hot with pain and anger. If he had taken a knife and driven it through her heart, Tonks was sure it wouldn't have hurt as much as his words had. "That's a horrible, hurtful thing to say! You know it is! You're behaving like a coward, Remus. I never thought you could be like this. I don't know what you're so afraid of, why you would want to hurt me like this. I didn't get pregnant on my own, this is just as much your responsibility as my own. I know we're both surprised and more than a little scared, but I love you enough to know that as soon as you're thinking clearly again, you won't mean that."

"Tonks…"

"I don't want to see you right now." She turned on her side, her back to him.

He didn't say anything else, but she could hear him shuffle across the floor and the door snap shut behind him.

For several, painful minutes, Tonks quietly cried into the ancient pillowcase she rested against.

The door opened again, but she didn't turn.

"Tonks?" Molly Weasley asked. "Are you awake dear?"

Wiping her eyes on the corner of the pillowcase, Tonks took a deep breath and rolled over. "Molly, how are you? Are Harry and Ron here?"

"Yes, they're on this floor, the other end of the wing."

"How are they?"

"Ronald had a concussion, a broken leg, and several bumps and bruises, but he'll be all right. Hermione hasn't left his side, sweet girl. Arthur and the twins are with him now as well."

"And Harry?"

Molly sighed tiredly. "He's in worse shape. The poor boy hasn't regained consciousness yet, they aren't quite sure what happened to him and since he isn't awake, he can't tell them. Ginny is with him now, the healers can't even get her to leave his side. How are you doing, dear? I heard you were attacked by Greyback. He didn't…bite you, did he?"

"No, he was playing with me a bit and was about to bite me when Remus…" The rest of what she was going to say got stuck behind the painful lump in her throat.

"Oh dear," Molly gasped, clasping Tonk's uninjured hand in both of hers. "Did something happen to Remus? I hadn't heard."

"Oh, Molly, I don't know wh-what t-to do," she sobbed.

"Tonks, dear, what happened?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh. Oh, wow."

Tonks nodded, wiping her eyes on the bed sheet.

"And Remus?"

"He j-just left. I didn't know, Molly, I didn't know. We were so careful and we just found out when the Healer told me the baby was all right. He said he couldn't be a father and he left."

Molly shook her head. "That doesn't sound like Remus at all."

"I know. It…it was like…like he was someone else."

"He's just surprised, dear, this is a highly emotional time for us all. Remus is a smart man, once he thinks it through, he'll be thrilled. He has always been so patient, so good with the children at Hogwarts and when we were at Grimmuald Place together. Just give him some time."

"I've been so patient with him and he has been fighting me all the way. He had a million excuses why we shouldn't start seeing each other and it took Dumbledore's death to show him that life was too short to deny himself happiness. And we were happy, Molly, these last few months have been like nothing I have ever experienced before. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him. But, once again, he pushes me away, he runs away."

Molly sat on the edge of Tonk's bed and slipped her arm around her shoulders, hugging her close in a very maternal way. "Remus is a good man, you know that even better than I do. He's had a surprise, give him some time to deal. He loves you, anyone who looks at the two of you can see that."

"I know."

"If you need anything at all, Arthur and I are here for you."

Tonks leaned her head against Molly's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to send Bill to find him?"

"No, thank you, though. I want Remus to come back on his own."

"And he will. I know he will."

"I'd like to see Ron and Harry," Tonks said, pushing aside the covers.

"You're looking rather pale, dear, are you sure you're up to it?"

"I have to do something, if I lay here and think about the baby and…and Remus, I'll just get upset again and I _hate_ crying."

"All right, dear, but let me get a wheelchair for you."

"Thank you, Molly, for everything."

Mrs. Weasley hesitated a moment and laid a hand on Tonks' shoulder, squeezing gently. "We're all in this together, dear."


	8. Chapter 8

Remus made his way to the floo fireplace and returned to Grimmuald Place.

"She's pregnant," he announced to the empty house. "Tonks is pregnant. How could we let this happen? I was so careful, I never slip up on anything as important as a contraceptive spell. How could I be so stupid?"

He dragged his feet up the stairs to his bedroom in search of new clothes.

"I know how I could be so stupid. I let myself slip up. I was too distracted by other activities. I was an animal."

Remus couldn't lie to himself. He knew he had been irresponsible, he had let his guard slip and pretended that he was a normal person in a normal relationship. He had let love blind him.

With deliberate care, he unbuttoned the pajama shirt and slid his arms out. A large bandage covered the gash across his chest as it healed. Another reminder of his dark side. He tried to remember ever hearing of a werewolf marrying and having children. There were plenty of instances he knew of where men were bitten after they were married and had children, but they usually left their families for fear of harming them or just because they couldn't be with other people.

_What makes me think I could be the one to make this work?_ He thought. _I can't pretend to be normal, to have a family. It's just too dangerous to even think I could. Dora will understand that, eventually. _

_And what about the baby? Will it be normal? Will it be a werewolf? A metamorphmagus? What if there is something wrong with the baby?_

He looked around the room, seeing his meager belongings. _I have nothing to offer._

Sinking slowly onto the edge of his ancient bed, Remus buried his face in his hands. The look on Tonks' face when he left her was burned into his mind. He had hurt her, terribly. He had been too hard, too mean, too scared. He had been an animal. His behavior had been inexcusable. But it was for her own good and the good of the baby.

He lifted his head and looked around the dim, dusty old room.

"I have nothing to offer you," Remus whispered into the silence. "I can only promise you and the baby eminent danger. I can't stay here."

* * *

"Hermione, I'll be fine," Ron sighed. "Go check on Harry."

Molly pushed Tonks through the open doorway into the room where Hermione was fussing over Ron. The girl had pulled her bushy hair back into a hasty bun while she smoothed the blanket over his chest and brushed a lock of his hair off his forehead. Her face wore the pale, haunted look of someone who had slept little and cried a lot over the past few days.

"Stop fussing over him, Hermione," George said lightly. "He'll get too used to it."

"And then he'll be murder to live with," Fred added.

The twins both looked a little worse for wear, as everyone did, but they still wore slight smiles on their handsome faces as they lounged in a couple of chairs not far from the bed. Arthur Weasley leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his head down. He looked up when Molly and Tonks entered and greeted them with a nod.

"Ron, Hermione, it's so good to see you both again." Tonks voice was full of forced cheer as she greeted them. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how…"

"You are not _fine_, Ronald," Hermione corrected him. "He needs to rest, but every time I turn my back he tries to get out of bed."

"Oh, Ron," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Don't push yourself, dear, you need rest, you can see Harry tomorrow. Besides they're limiting his guests right now and Ginny is in with him."

"Any news?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Molly shook her head slowly. "He's still not awake. The Healer said they would let us know as soon as he regained consciousness."

Hermione sat on the edge of Ron's bed and slipped her hand into his. "How are you, Tonks? We heard you were attacked by Greyback."

She nodded. "He didn't bite me so the Healer said I would be fine. Luckily, Greyback was captured and is on his way to Azkaban."

"Good," Ron mumbled. "I hope they let us watch the Dementors give him the kiss."

"I don't think the Dementors are going back to Azkaban," Arthur said. "They can't be trusted. Don't worry, though, Greyback will never get out. He'll be properly punished for all he's done, even if I have to do it myself."

"Do you guys know what spell Harry was hit with?" Tonks asked.

Hermione shook her head. "He went off on his own, he said he had to face Voldemort alone in order to end this."

"He sneaked out in the middle of the night," Ron explained. "We were staying in this cave on the edge of the woods near the border of Scotland. I think he knew where You- Know-Who was going to be, but he didn't tell us because he knew we would go with him. I heard him sneak out and I woke Mione and told her to stay there. I was going to follow him, but I wanted her to stay put. If we needed help, I was going to shoot sparks up for her to see."

Hermione squeezed his hand when he stopped, his voice raw with emotion.

Molly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to hide the tears that had gathered. Arthur crossed to his wife and slid his arm around her shoulder, offering comfort and support.

Unconsciously, Tonks laid her hand on her stomach. "Did you hear anything?"

Ron shrugged, wincing when the action caused discomfort. "I heard voices. They were in the woods, in a clearing near a brook. You-Know-Who sensed me or something and he shouted something at me, I…I think it was the Avada Kedavra curse…"

Hermione clenched his hand, a tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek.

"I jumped behind a tree," Ron continued. "The spell hit the tree and split it. I was knocked down by some falling branches and knocked out. When I came to, I was in a lot of pain, my leg was broken, my head was killing me. I…I didn't hear Harry anymore. I shot the sparks into the air and Hermione found me. She helped me out and we went to find Harry."

The room was silent, everyone listened with bated breath.

"We found Harry lying on the ground near the creek," Hermione said, her voice trembling a bit. "When we saw him, I-I thought the worst. He looked…dead. But when we approached him, his eyes flew open and he whispered 'It's over' before passing out."

"We found Peter Pettigrew, dead," Ron added, venom in his voice. "He was clutching what remained of You-Know-Who."

"What remained?" Tonks asked quietly.

"It was his robe, his wand and what looked like bits of charred flesh," Hermione answered quietly.

"What did you do?"

"I put placement and protection charms on Pettigrew and Voldemort and marked the area. Then I took Ron and Harry and apparated here with them. I told some aurors where they could find Voldemort. Kingsley and Mad-Eye Moody went with a couple of aurors I didn't know. They got back to the Ministry a few hours ago and confirmed it was Peter Pettigrew and they're going to do tests on the remains to make sure it is…was Voldemort." Hermione explained.

"So we won't know until Harry wakes," Tonks said, unnecessarily.

"Well, this is certainly a large crowd." An older woman wearing a long, white coat walked into the room.

"Healer Jansen," Arthur greeted her. "You know my wife Molly and these are our sons George and Fred and this is Nymphadora Tonks."

The Healer nodded. "I wanted to let you know that we are discharging Ronald tonight, I believe he will heal faster and be more comfortable at home."

Molly clasped her ands together excitedly. "That's wonderful."

"Have you heard anything about Harry Potter yet?" Arthur asked.

She shook her head. "He still hasn't wakened."

"Who can I speak to about going home as well?" Tonks asked.

"You need to speak with the Healer who was attending to you and see if he or she thinks you're well enough."

"Are you sure, Tonks?" Molly asked. "Where would you go?"

"Back to my flat."

Molly shook her head adamantly. "Absolutely not. You cannot be alone right now, if you can leave, you will come back to the Burrow with us so I can look after you."

"I'll be fine, really. I just…I just want to go home."

"Where's Remus?" Arthur asked.

Molly turned to glare at him.

"What?"

"I don't know where he is," Tonks answered honestly.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped. "Did something happen to Professor Lupin?"

"Yeah, he showed what a heartless creep he can be," Tonks murmured.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Professor Lupin is fine," Molly said hurriedly. "Mind your business, all of you. Arthur, go take care of whatever paperwork we need to get Ronnie home tonight. I am going to go speak with Ginny and check on Harry. Fred, George, go find your brothers. Tonks, you'll come with me. Hermione help Ronald gather his things."

Before Tonks could respond, Molly swept her from the room, briskly pushing the wheelchair in front of her.

"I don't think you should be alone right now."

"I'll be fine," Tonks told her. "In fact, I really think I need some alone time right now."

"Do you know where Remus went?"

"No, and, right now, I don't care."

"I know you're hurt, Tonks, but don't speak like that. I really would like for you to come and stay with us for a little while, just until you're healed. You shouldn't be alone."

Tonks rubbed her hand gently over her stomach. "I'm not alone."

Molly stopped in front of a door at the far end of the hall. Tonks recognized the auror who had been posted at the door. She nodded to him and he tipped his head in response.

"We've come to see Harry," Molly announced.

He stepped aside.

Molly slowly opened the door and peeked in. Wordlessly, she opened the door all the way and helped Tonks through.

There was only one bed in the room and beside it sat Ginny Weasley. She leaned over, resting her elbow on the edge of the bed and propping her head up with her hand, seeming to not notice their entrance. Her hair fell over her face as she rubbed Harry's hand with her own.

As they approached the bed, Tonks gasped quietly. A sheet was pulled up to Harry's chest which rose and fell steadily. His right arm was wrapped completely in gauze from shoulder to finger tips. The left side of his face was heavily bandaged and the right side was bruised.

"Ginny, dear," Molly whispered, sounding as though she were afraid to speak out loud.

She looked up, surprised to see them. "Hi, Mum."

"Dear, the hospital is releasing Ron and we're planning on going home. I think you should come with us, have something to eat and get a change of clothes, you've been up all night."

Ginny shook her head. "No. I'm not going anywhere until he wakes up."

"But, Ginny…"

"No, Mum, I'm not leaving."

For a moment, Molly looked as though she was going to argue but thought better of it. "I'll bring you something to eat."

"Thanks."

Molly crossed over to hug Ginny and drop a kiss on the top of her head. "Let us know if anything happens."

"I will."

Walking around to the other side of the bed, Molly gently stroked Harry's bruised cheek. "I'll be back, dear."

"Thanks, Mum."

Tonks slowly rose, limping to the bedside. "I'm so sorry, Gin."

"He'll be all right," Ginny whispered.

"I know he will."

"He promised to come home to me and he doesn't break promises."

Tonks closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She was so tired and hurt so much, both physically and emotionally. "No, he doesn't."

"Come along Tonks, I want to get Ron settled in so I can bring Ginny some food and a change of clothes. No, get back in the wheelchair, you're hurt."

Knowing that it was easier to go along with Molly than to argue, Tonks allowed her to take her back to her room.

"Now you rest, dear," Molly told her as she helped Tonks into her bed. "I'll bring you back a special treat when I return."

"Thank you, Molly, but that isn't really necessary."

"I know it isn't, but I want to."

Tonks smiled softly as she pulled the blanket up. "Thank you Molly."

"You're welcome, dear." Molly squeezed her hand gently. "Just think, your little one will be a playmate for Bill and Fleur's little one."

* * *

Tonks was tired, but she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to be in the hospital and she felt terribly alone. Kingsley and Dunne had both been in to see her. Kingsley had promised to stop the family notification from the Ministry so she could write to her parents herself and tell them she was going to be fine. Tonks didn't want them to worry and she wasn't ready for them to find out about the baby yet.

Paul had sat with her until she pretended to be asleep so he would leave. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his company, she just wanted to be alone. Now that she was alone, she regretted his leaving. No, that wasn't entirely true.

She was lonely for Remus. But he wasn't coming back.

Tonks pressed the call button beside her bed and waited. A few moments later a Healer arrived.

"I would like to go home," she announced.

The Healer picked up her chart and skimmed it. "I'm sorry, we need you to stay another night."

"Why?"

"For observation?"

"Of what?"

"Of…of yourself. We want to make sure you're healing properly and that there are no lasting effects."

"I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

"I understand, Ms. Tonks, really I do, but…"

"No you don't. You have no idea what I've been through. Just let me go home."

"I know you're feeling frustrated, but for your own good…"

"Don't tell me what's for my own good when you don't even know me! What is for my own good is for me to go home!"

The Healer replaced the chart and nodded. "Let me see what I can do for you."

An hour later, Molly was helping Tonks settle back in her flat. She had stopped by to bring Tonks a home-cooked meal and found her getting ready to leave.

"I just don't like this Tonks, you shouldn't be alone," Molly said as she looked around the apartment.

"I feel better just being home, Molly."

"You're too headstrong and independent for your own good."

"You sound like Minerva."

"Why don't you send an owl to your mother, have her stay with you."

"I'm going to owl her tomorrow. For now, I am just going to crawl into my bed and sleep. Really, Molly, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if you need anything, just send an owl to the Burrow, there are enough of us there to help if you need it."

Tonks walked her to the door. "It means so much to me to have friends like you."

Molly pulled her into a tight hug. "I like to think we're family. I can never thank you enough for helping Ginny when she needed it most. Some things you just can't go to your mother about and that's why we have friends."

Alone, Tonks stood in the middle of her living room fighting back the urge to cry. Her arm throbbed, her head hurt, and her heart was broken. Giving in to what she wanted to do most, she broke into her secret stash of Honeyduke's chocolate and broke off a big hunk. Chasing a dose of pain medication with the chocolate, she crawled into bed and waited for sleep to help her forget, for a few hours, what had happened.

* * *

Remus placed his packed suitcase by the door at 12 Grimmuald Place. In all honesty, he had no idea where he was going to go, he just knew he needed some time to think, to figure out what he was going to do. He couldn't just leave her, he loved her too much, but he couldn't be a father and husband. It wasn't safe, it wasn't fair to Dora or the baby. He could hurt them and he certainly couldn't drag them down into his lifestyle. Poor and dangerous, living hand to mouth and knowing that if he forgets to take his potion, he could harm them.

No. He wasn't going to allow any of that to happen.

But where was he going to go?

Remus looked around the dank, dusty home that had once belonged to his best mate. If Sirius were still there, he would have skinned Remus alive for doing this to his favorite cousin.

It was tearing him apart to do this, but he was going to take care of Dora and the baby. He would find someway, somehow to help them.

Remus went down to the kitchen so he could grab some food to take with him. He felt a pang of guilt about taking food Molly had sent over for him. She had never meant for it to be used to help he run away.

He jumped when the front door slammed open followed by the sounds of Mrs. Black shouting at the top of her lungs about 'mudbloods' and 'traitors'.

"Oh! Oh! Shut it you old bat!"

Remus heard Molly Weasley's voice and wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

"Remus! Remus Lupin I know you're here!"

He took a deep, steadying breath. He had to face her and accept the consequences for his actions. She might not understand his reasoning, but she would have to accept it.

Before he could go up to the front hall, she stormed through the door and stopped, hands on her hips and an angry glare on her tired face.

"Molly."

"What is wrong with you, Remus Lupin?"

"Molly, I can't…"

"You can't or you won't?"

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Do you love Tonks?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Feeling uncomfortable, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. "Some things a man likes to keep personal."

"Fine, then I'll answer for you. You love her, you know you do, so stop pretending otherwise. She is wildly in love with you, everyone knows that. Together the two of you have made a child. Voldemort is dead, we are free. So rather than rejoicing and celebrating in this life you've created, you left. Now, just what possessed you to act so cowardly, so meanly?"

"You don't understand, Molly, I…I'm a monster…"

"I've known you for several years now and I would never have thought you a monster. Well, not before this evening, any way."

Something snapped in him. He was angry, scared, and hurt. Whirling around he stared at the empty fire grate and tried to tell her what he was thinking. "I can't pretend to be normal when I'm not! I can't marry her and raise this child. All I would do is drag them down. I have nothing to offer. I can't support them. And what kind of life would the baby have with a werewolf for a father?"

"Remus," her tone softened. "You have so much to offer. You're so patient and smart and good. Yes, you are a werewolf, but that is such a small part of all that you are."

He turned to look at her. Words failing him.

"I know that it was fear that drove you away. If I thought for one second that you did this out of meanness or insensitivity, I would hex you into next week. But you can't allow fear to rule our lives, we've known that since the first war with Voldemort. You have to face your fears straight on. And you have a sweet, wonderful woman who loves you so much who wants to be with you when and face those fears together. Stop thinking of yourself and start thinking about Tonks and the baby."

"I am thinking about them, they're all I've been thinking about."

"She's home. Alone."

"What?"

"She fought with the Healers until they agreed to let her go. She is so hurt and so scared."

"She shouldn't be alone."

"I know, but she wouldn't come to the Burrow."

Remus rubbed his hands over his face, feeling his soul being torn in two. His mind was telling him to leave Tonks, to offer her any monetary support he could but to secure the safety of her and their baby. But his heart was screaming at him to run to her, to hold her and never let go.

"You know what the right thing is, Remus."

"What if I hurt them?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"You've never hurt anyone before."

"That's what Dora said."

"She wants to be with you, she's not afraid of you hurting them."

"She's young and naive…"

"She isn't stupid."

"No. She isn't."

Molly took a step closer and laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "You should be having this conversation with her."

He hesitated a moment before looking up and meeting her eyes. "You're a good friend, Molly."

"And you're a good man, Remus. I know you'll do what's right, for all three of you."

* * *

Tonks woke at two in the morning not knowing what it was that woke her. She turned on her side and tried to get comfortable. The potions they had given her seemed to be working and her arm was feeling better. She turned onto her other side and met the empty half of her bed. Fresh pain washed over her and she rolled onto her back, staring at the dark ceiling.

Feeling restless, she pushed the blankets aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet touched the cold floor and she jumped. Feeling around, she found her slippers shoved under the bed. Her robe was no where to be found so she slipped on Remus' robe to ward off the chill. It smelled like him and she found some comfort in that, almost like he was hugging her.

Picking up her wand, she made her way to the kitchen and set water boiling on the stove. Digging in the cupboard, she found her favorite tin of tea and began spooning leaves out into a chipped teacup. It was an easy task that allowed her mind to wander, to think about the future. She'd have to stop working in a few months. Can't have aurors waddling after dark wizards, especially when said auror was a total klutz.

She rubbed her hand over her stomach, wondering who was growing in there. Was it a girl or a boy? Would he or she look like her? Or like Remus? Would he or she be a metamorphmagus? Or…

Tonks' eyes widened. She hadn't thought about the whole werewolf aspect. Would the baby be born a werewolf? Is that what had Remus so upset? How was a baby supposed to handle the transformation each month?

She dropped her teacup, not noticing when it shattered on the floor. _I have to go back to St. Mungo's, if anyone would know, they would._ She considered waiting a few hours until sunrise, but Nymphadora Tonks was not a patient woman. Leaving the shards of china on the floor, she hurried back to her bedroom to change.

_**Pop**_

Tonks stopped in the hallway when she heard the 'popping' sound in the other room.

"Dora?"

Her heart stopped at his hoarse whisper. Was she imagining it? She held her breath and listen to him moving around in the living room. She crept down the short hallway and saw Remus setting his suitcase down.

At first she felt relieved and thrilled to see him, but then the events of earlier in the day caught up with her and anger and pain pushed aside all other feelings.

"Hoping for a quick roll in the sheets before you run off again?" She asked bitterly.

Remus turned and felt his mouth go dry. Her hair was mousy brown and hung limply to her shoulders. She was swimming in his worn old, brown robe, it brushed the tops of her feet and the sleeves fell past her hands. She looked tired, miserable, and angry.

His eyes unconsciously lowered to her flat stomach.

"I'm not showing yet," she snapped.

"Dora…I…I'm so sorry."

"Oh, well, you're sorry, I guess that makes up for everything."

"No it doesn't, but I'm hoping that it's enough of a start that you'll allow me to start to make it up to you and…and the baby."

"How do you know it's yours?"

His patience was wearing thin. Between the exhaustion that comes not only from his condition, but also from the fact that he hadn't slept in almost forty-eight hours and the roller coaster of emotions he had been on, he was ready to snap completely. But if he was going to make things right, Remus knew he had to keep control.

"I said some terrible things tonight, Dora, things I wish I could take back, but I can't. I am more sorry than you can ever know. I try, very hard, to always think before I react, but earlier, I acted first, I acted like a stupid coward. Come here, please, sit down, I…I want to tell you a few things."

With her arms crossed over her chest, she walked past him and sat in the rocking chair. She took out her wand and flicked her wrist toward the fireplace, lighting a comforting fire.

Remus rubbed his hands together and sank onto the edge of the sofa near her. "Dora, I need you to understand what I've been through."

"I do know, Remus, and I am sorry but…"

He held up his hand. "Please, let me explain, this…this is difficult for me, I've never…I've never told anyone all this before."

She nodded and sat back, folding her hands on her lap.

"I had convinced myself several years ago that I was destined to live out my existence alone. My friends were all gone and it was difficult to find more friends, whenever someone learned I was a werewolf they would run as far away as fast as they could. I…I can't really say what I was doing could be called living. I just existed, day to day. I had no real direction because I had no real purpose. I worked odd jobs here and there until they found out what I was and I moved on. I survived on memories of James and Sirius and our days at Hogwarts, I remembered that there really were good people out there.

"Then Dumbledore contacted me. He knew about my love of knowledge and what I was capable of and he offered me a purpose. The teaching position at Hogwarts and I returned to the one place where I had been truly happy. My entire world changed. I met Harry and saw a young James." He stopped, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Well, a young James with Lily's sensibilities. We worked together and I found even more purpose. And then Sirius returned. Suddenly my life didn't seem so dark anymore. I was happy again. Even after I left Hogwarts, there was the Order to give me work and a reason to keep going. And then…then I met you."

Tonks blinked rapidly, fighting to hold back the tears that were trying to escape.

"Never, in my life, have I known anyone like you," he whispered. "I never thought anyone would ever love me, I had resigned myself to a celibate life of loneliness. And I'm not just talking about sex. I didn't think I could have a partner, someone to share my life with, to have a life with. I had convinced myself that what you felt was just a crush and you would soon get over it. I refused to give in to my feelings for you, I refused to drag you in to this existence I had carved out for myself. Instead, you lifted me up. You showed me a life I never thought I could have. You showed me love and fun and friendship and real, true happiness. To go without that for so long and then to suddenly have it a thousand fold is overwhelming, to say the least. I kept waiting to wake up from this dream. To find out that there is no way a beautiful, young, smart, amazing witch like you could possible love an old, poor, dull wizard like me. But you did. It took me a while to fight past the self imposed walls I had put up, but I did, _we_ did. I love you, Dora, I always have and I always will."

He stopped and cleared his throat as emotion welled inside him and formed a lump in his throat. Tonks rose and went to sit beside him on the couch.

"I finally accepted the fact that I could be happy, I could be happy with you," he continued. "And I figured that if we stayed as we were, just a couple who loved to be together, everything would be all right. I…I couldn't marry you because I was afraid of tying you down to me, having you settle for me. I never thought I could marry. Werewolves don't marry. And when we found out you were pregnant, it was a moment of total panic for me. I behaved abominably and I can only say I'm sorry. I want to marry you, I want to have a family with you, more than I could ever tell you. But I…I'm scared Dora and I've allowed that fear to overshadow everything else. I was a coward and a fool. I am so, so sorry and if you'll give me another chance, I want to try and make this work with you. And our child."

Tonks no longer tried to stem the flow of tears as she listened to him. His own eyes shined with unshed moisture as he pleaded with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You have nothing to be afraid of as long as we're in this together," she whispered against his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied shakily, pulling back from the hug and laying his hand on her stomach. "Both of you."


	9. Chapter 9: Epilouge

_**Four Years Later…**_

Remus' eyes scanned the page in front of him, his forehead furrowed in concentration, a quill clenched between his teeth. A few years ago, he thought getting his book published would have been the most difficult part of writing, now he knew it was at least ten times harder to follow a successful book with, what he hoped would be, an equally successful second book.

_A Werewolf's Tale _had spent two years on the Daily Prophet's best selling list and had earned him enough money to purchase the three bedroom cottage on the outskirts of London as well as answering the question as to how he was going to support his family.

Sounds of laughter and giggles drifted down the hallway and through the open door to his study. His concentration was broken as he listened to his wife and their three year old son play in the front room. A drizzling rain had kept the two of them inside all day to play. Not that he was complaining. Hearing his son babble and talk in disjointed sentences and giggle were like music to his ears. He heard Molly and Dora go on about how patient he was with the boy, but it wasn't patience, it was total adoration. Remus was so thankful to have what he did, it was easy to be patient, even when his son was throwing temper tantrums or refusing to nap.

His entire life had changed over the past four years, well, actually, the entire wizarding world had changed.

He and Dora had married in a small ceremony at Hogwarts as soon as Harry was well enough to stand with Remus.

Harry had been hesitant to discuss what had happened when he had faced Voldemort. Over and over, he told everyone, "We fought, I won, its over." Molly Weasley had told everyone to back off, he would talk when he was ready.

It had taken nearly a week for him to wake after the confrontation and he had been permanently damaged by the fight. He could only see shadows and movement out of his left eye. His right arm was badly scarred and would become stiff and uncomfortable during bad weather.

It had taken several months before Harry sat down in the kitchen with Remus and told him what had happened. He had known were Voldemort was. After destroying the last of the horcruxes, Voldemort had decided to call him out, to end this and destroy Harry.

Voldemort was weak. There was little left of him when Harry had found him. Wormtail had been there to help, but this fight had to be between Harry and Voldemort.

Despite all that, it had been a hard fight. The Dark Lord had spells Harry had never heard of, including the one that had blinded him in his left eye. The Avada Kedavra had been thrown at him several times, but it never reached him. The shielding charms he would throw up or the trees he would hide behind protected him.

Harry had been under the Cruciatus Curse at least half a dozen times, leaving him in pain and weak. But the power needed to cast the spells and fight the ones Harry threw at him was starting to wane. Voldemort was losing.

It took all of Harry's concentration, he had one chance to do this. He pointed his wand and conjured up as much anger and pain as he could and called out "Avada Kedavra!" The green light hit Wormtail who had jumped out in front of Voldemort, taking the spell for him. He fell, clutching Voldemort's robes. Trapped under the weight of his follower, the Dark Lord was unable to move.

The two of them cast a spell at the same moment and their wands connected again. A part of Harry was excited about the possibility of seeing his parents again. This time even more people left the wand and like last time, they all surrounded him.

His mother stood close and whispered. "I know how difficult this is for you, darling, but it must be done. You can do it."

"When you break the bond, he will be even weaker," James had told him. "End it now, Harry, you can do it, you must do it."

The last thing Harry heard was his mother telling him, "We are so proud of you. Finish this so you can return to your Ginny."

He broke the connection. The spell ended and the bond broke. Voldemort was fighting to stay on his feet. Harry conjured up all the anger that he had grown with, the anger that came with knowing that this creature was the reason his parents were dead, the reason Sirius was dead, the reason why he had never had a normal life. Pointing his wand, he shouted out the killing curse and Voldemort fell with the unmistakable smell of burning flesh.

Harry fell to his knees and then collapsed, sapped of all energy and completely worn out.

Remus had listened to his story but didn't speak. He knew that Harry was a sensitive enough young man that, even though this had to be done, the fact that he had to kill someone had greatly upset him. Now that he was accepting help from his friends and family, Remus knew that Harry would get through this and come out a stronger man for it.

His injuries prevented Harry from pursuing his dream of becoming an auror, but he had confided in Remus that he had spent enough time chasing dark wizards. He was now in his third year of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Ginny had graduated and was studying to become a Healer. The two of them had been dating seriously since Harry had returned and planned to someday marry, after Ginny graduated from medical school.

Ron had healed completely from his injuries and was now playing Quidditch professionally. He had grown as a keeper and was the backup for the Chudley Cannons, although many thought he should have been leading the team. He and Hemione had married just six months earlier and were ridiculously happy fighting with each other and living in a flat in Hogsmeade when he wasn't traveling with the team. Hermione was an investigative reporter with the Daily Prophet, doing her best to bring integrity back to the field marred by such reporters as Rita Skeeter.

Fleur and Bill had a beautiful little girl named Adele and they lived in London where Bill still worked for Gringotts. Charlie had met a woman in Romania and had settled there while still studying dragons. He was working with a colleague to write a textbook about dragons. The twins were doing well, enlarging their store in Diagon Alley and opening a third store in Scotland and one in Ireland as well as a large mail order service.

Percy showed up on the doorstep of the Burrow three years ago full of shame and regret. Mrs. Weasley welcomed him back with open arms and tears. Mr. Weasley was still hurt by his son's behavior, but for Molly's sake, he and Percy were working on their relationship. As for his siblings, the rift was still there. The twins were not talking to him, Ginny was pleasant enough to him, Ron only spoke to him when Hermione told him to, while Bill and Charlie were civil to him. Percy lived in London, still working at the Ministry, but at a lower level.

Hogwarts was back, better and stronger than ever. The fact that the famous Harry Potter was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts had many students trying to get in. Minerva was doing well as the Headmistress, she missed teaching Transfiguration, but had found a surprisingly good replacement in Luna Lovegood. Neville Longbottom was working with Professor Sprout and was slated to take over for her when she retired in a few years.

Remus sat back and looked at the stack of parchment in front of him. Dora had bought him an old fashioned muggle typewriter to use in his writing, but he couldn't bring himself to use it. There was just something so satisfying about holding a quill in his hand, the smell of ink, the scratching noise as the words flowed from the quill-tip onto the parchment. He just loved it. His second book was a fictional recount of the days of the Marauders. His publisher had received his summary and was excited to read it.

Another burst of raucous giggling burst down the hall. His eyes automatically shifted to the picture on his desk. It showed Dora holding their then two year old son, Sirius James Lupin. She smiled and blew him a kiss before lifting Sirius' hand and waving enthusiastically. As usual, the little boy was giggling. He had a head of light brown hair like Remus', but he had Dora's heart shaped face and dark eyes.

Ever since the baby was born, Dora had taken to keeping her natural appearance. She was afraid of confusing the little boy if she kept changing her looks. She wanted to make sure Sirius knew who his Mum was. She wore her glossy, brown hair to her shoulders in loose curls and waves and her eyes their natural dark color. Remus believed the real reason she kept her looks was because she was so proud of the fact that their son favored her so much. He had found that he preferred her natural look. She thought she looked plain and boring, he thought she was absolutely beautiful. And now that she was nearly seven months pregnant with their second child, she was glowing and even more beautiful than usual.

Remus stretched his arms over his head and asked himself, for the hundredth time that day, how he got to be so lucky. She had taken him back when he came crawling to her flat, begging for forgiveness. In all honesty, her parents weren't too thrilled by what had happened, with Dora being pregnant and engaged to a man fourteen years older than herself. But once they saw how devoted they were to each other, they accepted Remus into the Tonks family. And the first time Andromeda held little Sirius in her arms, she was lost, completely. She spoiled him rotten, owls arrived regularly with gifts and trinkets for the little boy.

Throughout her pregnancy with Sirius, Remus and Dora had researched children of werewolves, trying to find out if there was a chance their baby would be one. They had found instances where children who had werewolves for both parents had been born with some werewolf tendencies and some who were born straight out as werewolves. There was even one horrific story of a woman who killed her baby in wolf form. But the fact was, there weren't any instances of a werewolf marrying and having a family with a non-werewolf wife. It was believed that if the mother was a werewolf, the baby had a better chance of becoming one because the baby was in the womb every month when the mother changed.

In the end, Dora and Sirius were being studied by the Healers at St. Mungo's. Their's was a case that was going in the hospital records to see what happened. So far, Sirius had shown no signs of being a werewolf. The little boy was watched closely as each full moon approached, but they saw no changes in behavior.

When the full moon rose each month, Remus took the Wolfsbane potion and settled into the old gardening shed in their backyard. Before they married, they had come to the agreement that Dora would not be around him when he changed. She still hated to think of him alone, but he pointed out that she was there before and after each transformation and that was enough for him. The garden shed was small, but warm and comfortable. Before each transformation, she would set water and food in there and then seal it closed after he went in. The following morning she would open the door and help him back into the house. It was a routine they had fallen into. And each night of the full moon, Tonks would sit up in her son's room, watching him for any changes and waiting for the sun to rise.

They had also watched little Sirius to see if he showed any signs of becoming a Metamorphmagus. Tonks worked with him, teaching him colors and watching his reaction. That was how her parents had learned about her. When she was little and learning colors, her mother told her she would make her hair change to match. But there was no sign of it in the little boy. There was no sign of magic at all in him yet. Usually, a baby born into a wizarding family showed some sign of accidental magic by the age of two. Tonks was constantly fretting that he was a squib.

"Don't get me wrong," she told Remus. "I will love him forever, no matter what, but what if he is a squib? What will he do?"

Remus had smiled and reassured her that it wasn't unusual for children to not show their magic until five or six. But it did little to stop her worries.

Tonks was keeping herself busy taking care of her family and with several projects. She had resigned as an auror when she was seven months pregnant with Sirius. There were times when she missed it, but she had figured that now that she was a mother, she should not be working in a job that put her life in danger. Instead, she worked with Harry, helping him with his classes and she ran the board for **The Potter/Black Memorial Scholarship Fund**. It was a scholarship she and Remus had started with Harry in memory of James, Lily, and Sirius that would go to a deserving Hogwart's student who wished to further their education. It helped pay for training as a Healer, an auror, or any other magical form of studies.

Harry and Minerva would compile a list of potential students and the board, made up of Tonks, Remus, Harry, Minerva, and Hagrid, would decide on the winner. The first winner had been Ginny when she had decided to become a Healer.

"Remus!"

He jumped at the sound of his wife's excited shout, quickly yanked from his reverie. The chair fell back as he leapt to his feet and ran down the hall. Dora sat in a chair by the fireplace, a hand on her swollen stomach, a grin on her face and tears in her eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked, coming to her side.

Sirius shrieked with laughter. "Daddy!"

"Hi, mate." Remus crouched down to his son's level and returned the hug. "Are you being good for your Mum?"

"I good! We playin' wit…wit da bunny!" The little boy spoke excitedly and pointed to the blue stuffed rabbit Ginny and Harry had given him not long after he was born.

Remus turned his look back to his wife as she pushed herself out of her chair.

"Okay, stay with Daddy, Sirius, let's show him what you just did." She sat in the chair on the other side of the room and set the stuffed rabbit on the floor. "Okay, sweetie, show Daddy what you just did. Can you do it again? Show Daddy, Siri, show him what you did."

Remus looked down at his son who was looking back at him with a wide, owlish stare.

"Siri, love," Tonks nudged the rabbit with her foot. "Show Daddy what you did, come on, sweetie, show him."

Sirius furrowed his brow in an expression of concentration that mimicked the look Remus had when he worked. His tiny pink mouth pursed as he stared at the stuffed animal and Remus could feel his compact body tense in his arms.

A moment later, the stuffed rabbit got to its feet and stumbled forward a few steps, moving as though it was operated by marionette strings, before falling into a heap.

Tonks clapped her hands excitedly. "Yea, Sirius! Good boy! I am so proud of you!"

Remus stared in shock at the bunny lying on the floor. Sirius wiggled out of his grip and hurried over to retrieve his favorite stuffed animal, giggling at his mother's applause.

"Remus," Dora called to him, holding up her hand.

He stood and hurried over to help her to her feet. "He did it."

She grinned. "He did it. Our little boy is magic."

"He certainly is," he said, pulling her into a hug, enjoying the feel of her firm stomach against his own.

"I think he might be a genius."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. But then I knew he would be with a smart Daddy like you. Oh! Did you feel that?"

"I did." Remus laid his hand over hers feeling their baby shift and move inside her.

"Mummy." Siruis tugged at the hem of her shirt.

Remus swept him up and swung him onto his hip. "Feel there, Sirius, that's your little brother or sister."

The little boy allowed his father to press his hand against his mother's stomach. He grinned at Tonks. "Dat's my sister."

"Your sister?" She asked him. "Are you sure it's not a brother?"

"Uh huh."

Tonks took his little face in her hands and gave him a loud, smacking kiss. "You are such a good boy, I am so proud of you, and I love you so much! You know what, my handsome son?"

"What?"

"I think you and I deserve Chocolate Frogs."

"Yea!" He clapped his hands excitedly. "Choc'lot fogs! Yea!"

She leaned over and spoke in an exaggerated stage whisper. "Do you think Daddy will take us to get some?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should ask him."

He turned and wrapped his chubby little arms around Remus' neck. "Daddy?"

"Sirius."

"Um, Mummy…Mummy tinks we…we need, um, choc'lot fogs."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Really? Choc'lot fogs?"

The little boy nodded seriously.

Tonks poked him in the side and whispered something in his ear.

"Um, pease Daddy?" He said hopefully.

"Well, since you're being so polite, we can go to Diagon Alley."

"Yea! Tanks, Daddy!"

"Can you get him ready to go?" Dora asked. "I want to get a quick note out to my parents, let them know that Sirius did magic."

Remus smiled and set his son down. "You just can't wait, can you?"

"I've never been one for patience."

"No, you haven't."

She grinned at him. "I love you."

He gently laid both hands on her stomach and kissed her. "I love you."

"Come on, Daddy!" Sirius tugged at his father's hand. "Choc'lot Fogs! Pease!"

"It's nice to see our son inherited your problems with patience," Remus teased.

* * *

**AN:** Well, this is officially the end. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews, I had so much fun writing this story, I can only thank the amazing J.K. Rowling for creating such incredible characters. 

Thank you all so much!

Failte


End file.
